The Divide
by TaylaNovak
Summary: When Regina split herself in half, the Evil Queen was not defeated. She was freed, but...impaired in a way. As soon as she lays eyes upon Maleficent and Lily, she knows exactly what she wants, and Regina is not about to let her dragons go. But...what if they want to go? How will the town cope with two angry Reginas? SplitQueenDragon pairing? Mal/Regina/EvilQueen.
1. Chapter 1

I read a new story called Whole by Oparu and this gave me the idea for this story. It's sort of a DragonQueen...Queen fic? Or Split QueenDragon? Whatever you want to call it.

Lily closed her eyes as she stepped out of the horrid yellow bug. The air was cold and she was shaking, but not from the weather. She could hear Emma and her family rejoicing in being together again, even though she'd only been gone a few days. She rolled her eyes beneath her closed lids and took a deep breath. She could feel her. Her mother. Something just told her she was near, a warm feeling in her chest. She wanted to follow it, and finally meet the woman she'd dreamed about all these years.

"Hey." Emma touched her shoulder, intruding on her private moment. "You okay?"

"Do you honestly think I'm okay?" Lily growled back, fighting the urge to just smack the annoying blonde. She pushed Emma's hand away and took another deep breath, feigning confidence. She stepped forward, passing Snow and Charming, those that had caused all of this, that had taken her from her mother and cursed her with Emma's darkness.

"Hey. Come on." Emma gave her a nudge to keep going, but Lily stopped and glared at them, letting the growl slip out of her throat.

"Lily, we are so sorry." Snow whispered.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, you monsters." Lily hissed. "You destroyed my life."

"Lily." Emma said sharply, trying to pull her away, but Lily pushed her off. Something in her just wanted attack them and destroy them for everything they'd done. She managed to push that desire away as a new one made its presence known, the desire to meet her only family. They could plot the idiots' demise later. "Maleficent. Meet your daughter, Lily."

Lily swallowed hard when she saw her mother. Maleficent. The Dragon Queen. Mistress of All Evil. Evilest of them all. There was nothing but love and affection shining out of warm blue eyes. Her mother was radiant, she had a certain glow to her, just like fire. Wild and breathtaking. Powerful and elegant. She stepped forward. Maleficent continued almost staring at her, eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "Hi...Mom."

"You can call me Mal if that's easier." Her mother said in a soft voice that shocked her. She expected something...imposing.

"I know I'm probably not what you expected." Lily shrugged.

"No." Mal agreed. "You are more than I ever could've hoped for."

"You don't care about my darkness? Everything I touch I destroy." She gestured to the Charmings. "Because of what they did to me."

Mal smiled. "I don't mind a little darkness." She held up her wrist and revealed the star birthmark that matched Lily's. "Do you know what this means?"

"No." Lily whispered.

"It means you are my daughter. And it means I am never letting you go again." Her mother was clearly shocked when Lily suddenly hugged her but the brunette couldn't find it in her to wait any longer. She had a mom, a family. Maleficent wrapped both arms around her tightly, releasing a loud purr. It was the most wonderful sound Lily had ever heard.

/

The reunited mother and daughter eventually sat down at Granny's and Lily was loathsome to reveal her dark past. Her mother was very patient but very excited for some reason. She couldn't seem to stop staring at Lily.

"I'm sorry, it's just...you're even more beautiful than I imagined you would be." Maleficent blushed even harder than Lily when she said those words.

"So we're just going to let Snow and Charming get away with what they did to me?" Lily growled, her anger reigniting.

"Relax, my dear. We are dragons, we have plenty of time for that." Mal waved her hand dismissively. "Rest assured, I have not forgotten, but my main priority right now is getting to know you, my dear." She smiled. She was nothing like Lily had anticipated and she told her mother so, which didn't surprise the blonde.

"I expected some raging scary dragon bitch and...you're not. You're just a person."

Mal arched an eyebrow. "Human?"

"No, dragon obviously."

"Good." Mal smirked. "And yes, I am. I've had more than 30 years to sit and stew about what the Charmings did. 30 years to realize that dragons can hold grudges for their entire lives, eternities spent on hatred and I decided...that I will hate them until the day I die, but I will not let it consume me." Lily slowly nodded, seeing the wisdom in her words. "Have you spoken to Regina?" Her mother asked offhandedly as she ate a piece of fruit.

"About her being my other mother? Yeah." Lily nearly jumped out of her seat when Mal spat the fruit across the table and quickly wiped her mouth, magically cleaning everything up.

"She told you that already?"

"Um, yeah." Lily shrugged. "It doesn't really bother me. She seems a bit boring and like the heroes, but she's okay, I guess."

"You took that better than I thought you would."

"One thing you don't do is underestimate Lilith Page." Lily beamed.

Mal smiled back. "I shall never do so again. So...would you like me to teach you about being a scary dragon bitch?"

"Hell yeah."

/

Later that night, Maleficent found Regina in her kitchen, cleaning up after dinner. "Why did you tell her so soon?" She asked calmly, watching the woman with interest.

"Because she deserved to know."

"You had no right." She growled.

Regina whipped around. "I'm her mother too."

"Yes, who is best friends with the very people that tried to destroy her."

"I got over that little feud. You should learn to move on."

"The hell I should. Lily most certainly won't." Mal returned. She stepped forward and was suddenly slammed against the fridge as Regina kissed her. The dragon, as angry as she was, simply couldn't resist. Regina had always had a powerful effect on her and this time was no different. "Regina, stop." She moaned. Regina ignored her.

"I've missed you." The queen sighed after a while. She licked her lips and leaned her forehead against Mal's chin. Both of them were out of breath, the sounds of their passion loud in the quiet, empty house.

"I've missed you too." Maleficent whispered, kissing the thick black hair of her long time lover. "There's a lot we need to catch up on."

"There's a perfectly good bed upstairs." Regina suggested nonchalantly.

Maleficent smirked. "No."

"Fine." Regina sighed. She flashed a rare genuine smile and the sight of it was so beautiful that Mal just had to do it. She picked up the queen and easily carried her upstairs so they could 'catch up'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 week later...

Maleficent knew when she approached that this was not Regina. Well, it was...and it wasn't. This woman was darker, and yet seemed to burn brighter. Garbed in black leather and hair much longer than Regina's currently was, diamonds glittered in the setting light around her neck and a cape of black swan feathers trailed the ground behind her. This was not Regina, but someone far different, and yet, still very much the same. "Evil Queen." Mal said. "Long time, no see." The dragon turned to face the familiar woman, standing before them at the town hall. The Evil Queen did not shy from looking her in the eye. She held no fear when staring down the Great Beast. Her audacity was one of the things Mal had first come to love about her.

"I've missed you, my dear Maleficent."

"How are you here?" Mal asked, ignoring her comment. She tilted her head and felt a hand squeeze her arm. Lily peered around the blonde, confusion and curiosity evident on her face and she quickly attracted the attention of the Queen. A genuine smile lit up her face as she stepped around the dragon to get a look at her daughter.

"She's mine, isn't she, Maleficent?" The Evil Queen touched Lily's face, tenderly drawing her thumb along her jaw. "Born of my blood, of my fire, of my darkness. My daughter. I've always wanted a daughter."

Everything about the Evil Queen was different. It brought back overwhelming memories for Maleficent. Of constant fighting but never actually hurting each other. Of rather mind blowing lovemaking, and fighting again. The Regina that she had come to know was soft, heroic, whereas her counterpart was hard, unstable and very unconcerned with the rest of the world. Her very voice made Mal shudder, it was deeper and raspier and always made her feel strange. Lily allowed the Queen to touch her, even smiling.

"I don't feel like her, do I? I feel more like you." The Queen smiled.

"You're not Regina." Lily said. "Who are you?"

"I am better than she is." The Evil Queen replied, touching Lily's hair, seemingly infatuated with her. "My, you are beautiful, but so…" She started to scowl. "Why is there so much darkness in you? It's not yours, is it?"

Lily swallowed and looked at Mal. "Enough, Queen. We have to go." Mal stepped in front of her child and bared her teeth, daring the other woman to make a move.

"What happened to our child, Maleficent? Why can't I remember it?" She stepped back, rubbing her temples. "She ripped me from her, thinking it would get rid of me. I did not...harm our daughter, did I?"

"I thought Love was a Weakness." Mal replied. The Evil Queen seemed conflicted for some reason, as though she was torn between trying to figure out what happened to their child and trying to remain loyal to her lifelong mantra that Cora had drilled into her very being. "Regina?"

"That's **her** name."

"You **are** her."

"I am not!" The Evil Queen roared, suddenly causing a ring of fire to ignite around them and making every car along the street explode. "I am not her!"

"There can be no you without her." The dragon hissed. She cocked an eyebrow, hearing the heroes start to come. The Evil Queen quickly vanished in a cloud of black smoke, but she left her carnage where it was.

"Mal?!" Regina dispersed the flames and ran into the blonde's arms. "Lily? Are you two alright?"

"You split yourself in half?" Maleficent growled. "Did you really think that would work?" She closed her eyes, picturing those dark eyes, alight with flames, burning with a dark intensity that the dragon had never seen in anyone else. The Evil Queen's eyes. Why couldn't she forget those eyes? Regina touched her arm and she opened her eyes. The eyes she stared into now were soft and warm. They were sad. Mal pulled the woman close and held her.

"I just wanted to be free of her." Regina whispered.

"Well, you are now. Only time will tell what will happen because of it." The dragon and her family returned to the mansion. Maleficent saw the queen off to bed and went back downstairs onto the back porch. Lily was laying on a hammock attached to Regina's apple tree. "Lilith?"

Lily didn't stir, just continued staring at the stars above. "I know her."

"Who?" Mal asked, coming to lay next to her child. Lily slid over and allowed her to take her hand.

"The Evil Queen. I looked into her eyes and I...knew her."

It was true that when Lily was conceived it was not exactly Regina, but the Evil Queen who had a bigger hand in it. Much of Lily's darkness had come from her mothers, and then even more from Snow and her foolish actions. Neither dragon could believe that Regina had forgiven them after everything that had happened and it was taking them both a great deal to accept it, although they would never forgive the Charmings despite their insipid pleading and groveling.

"Do you love her?"

"Regina? Of course."

"And the Evil Queen?"

"I love them both." Mal answered. "They are merely two sides of the same coin. Although...the Queen was less...destructive than she normally would be."

"She was confused." Lily said thoughtfully. "Without Regina, there could be no Evil Queen, right? Maybe without that missing piece, she isn't sure who or what she is."

"Sounds like you speak from experience." Mal said softly.

"Well, I haven't ripped myself in half but...I know what it's like to not know who you are." Maleficent started to growl but her daughter quickly amended herself. "I know now, Mom. Relax. I just didn't know then."

Maleficent gave her daughter's hand a squeeze. "You are my daughter and you are a dragon princess. Don't forget it."

Lily smirked and looked up at her mother. "Scary dragon bitches?"

"For life."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, news had spread of the newest arrival to Storybrooke. Lily took no part in the arguing of her mothers or the riots of the town. After showering for the day, she got dressed in jeans, boots, a long sleeved shirt and her army green jacket. She tried to slip out the backdoor while her parents were talking in the kitchen.

"Lilith, where are you going?" Mal asked.

"Just out." Lily shrugged, not really wanting to tell them where she was going.

"I think we should talk, dear." Said Regina. "I know this seems like a strange...situation." Lily tilted her head when the queen and dragon looked at each other. It was in that moment, that fleeting little glimpse between them that she realized that Regina was afraid. Of what, she wasn't too sure. Perhaps she was afraid of her counterpart, of what she used to be, or she was afraid of losing them, Lily didn't really know.

"About what?" Lily asked, pausing in the doorway.

"Did she threaten you in any way?" Regina asked. "Did she harm you?"

"Mom was there."

"I told her that." Mal sighed.

"She...called me hers." Lily shrugged. "Is it true? That there's more of her in me than you?"

Regina lowered her head. "Yes."

Lily turned to leave. "I might be back tonight. I want to try night hunting."

"Watch out for thorn bushes." Her blonde mother called.

She frowned. "Thorns?"

"They feel like hell when they get under your scales."

Lily laughed. "See you guys later." She stepped outside, into the cold morning air. Her keen senses picked up on the commotion at the town hall, but she tuned it out and headed out into the forest. Only a minute later she found that she wasn't walking alone. A shadow followed at her side, this time in a long black dress and her hair falling about her shoulders. "That didn't take you long. Why are you so interested in me?" She asked without stopping.

"She doesn't deserve you." The Queen said. "She doesn't know how honored she should be to be the mother of such a woman."

Lily stopped and looked at her. "Clearly you have no idea who you're talking to."

"I know that she would rather spend her time chasing after some foolish boy who constantly walks all over her, breaks her heart, ignores her rules, when she should be spending time with you. Helping you hone your craft, become who you were always meant to be." The Evil Queen walked around her, circling her like a predator would its prey. "She would rather spend time with the idiots who ruined her happy ending more than once and tried to take said meddling idiotic boy from her, instead of with Maleficent and you. You and Maleficent both deserve better."

"Says the unstable...demon something- what the hell are you anyway? How do you even exist?" Lily asked, never taking her eyes off the Queen. She would be lying if she said she wasn't curious. Who wouldn't be? This was her mother's other half. She was intrigued. This Evil Queen was unlike any person she'd met before and she seemed to have some sort of vested interest in the dragons of Storybrooke.

"I exist because I am stronger than she thought I was. I am more powerful than her."

"...right." Lily smirked and kept walking. Only when The Evil Queen laughed did she stop and look back and allowed the woman to catch up.

"You have nerve. Just like your mother. Daring to smile when you should be scared."

" **Should** I be scared of you?"

The Queen smirked evilly. "Fear is a powerful emotion."

"Right. I forgot power was important to you. But I have to go, if you don't mind."

"Don't you have questions?"

"Of course I do, but forgive me if I don't really trust you."

The Queen appeared in front of her. "I have done some things."

"That's not creepy at all." Lily narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"I merely meant that I created something. Something I think that you will want. It will answer all your questions."

She wanted answers. She wanted a direction to go in, but Lily didn't trust this woman. Still...she was curious.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We need a plan to kill her." Regina said, looking at Mal. The dragon was leisurely drinking a cup of coffee, as if they didn't have a homicidal queen on the loose that could be plotting their demise this very second. "Maleficent?"

Mal arched an elegant eyebrow. "What do you want to me do, Regina?"

"I want you to help me. The two of us could easily defeat her."

"I can't hurt her, Regina." Mal sighed. Regina frowned in confusion. "A long time ago I placed a spell on you so my magic could never hurt you. She is still you so the spell is still in effect."

Regina sat regally in the chair across from her. "She wants Lily then."

"And me."

"And you?"

"She loves me as you do. A bit differently. But no less strongly. And I would not be surprised if she hasn't already found Lily."

"What?" Regina hissed. "We need to talk to her. The Evil Queen is dangerous and I will go crazy if she hurts our daughter."

"Lily is her daughter as well." The dragon replied, drinking her coffee. "The Evil Queen may like to scare children, but even she would never hurt them. That was one good thing about you at least."

"She is going to manipulate Lily, just like my mother did to me. We can't let it happen, Mal."

"It won't be up to us."

"Why the hell are you being so damn cryptic?!" Regina demanded. "Is there something you know that I don't?"

"Lilith is a grown woman and a young dragon. She is going to be defiant. She is going to do what she wants. We will not have a choice in the matter. That is a fact." The dragon shrugged. She stood up. "Anyways I must go prepare Lily's first dragon bitch lesson." She looked up at Regina. "I love you."

"Is there something you don't want to tell me, Mal?" Regina asked without looking up.

"Yes." The dragon answered simply. "But that is a discussion for another time. The baby snatchers are at the door." The blonde vanished in a cloud of black smoke just before the doorbell rang.

Regina picked herself up with a sigh and went to answer the door. It was the Charmings. "Are you alright, Regina?" Snow asked immediately. "Maleficent isn't here, is she?"

"She just left." Regina stepped aside so they could come in. "Any news?"

"The Evil Queen hasn't made contact, but we cleaned up her mess." David answered. "Any ideas?"

"She's patient." Regina said, leading the way into the living room. "And I don't think I'm her top priority anymore."

"What do you mean?"

Regina sat down on couch. "There's something about Lily. Something that the Evil Queen is drawn to for some reason."

"Maleficent isn't worried?"

"I'm sure she is, but Lily is not a child. And The Evil Queen will find a way to her. It's what she does."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily looked around warily at the great castle built in the thickest part of the woods and covered in shadow. Only when they climbed up to the Queen's room did any light penetrate the thick canopy, shedding the room with brightness. "I can see you've been busy." She commented, dragging her boots across the thick dark carpet. The room, probably the study by the bookshelves and fireplace. The Queen opened a secret panel in the wall, leading down a flight of winding stairs. "Is this so no one can hear my screams?" Lily asked.

The Evil Queen chuckled. "If I wanted to kill you, my dear, you would already be dead."

True. Very true. The staircase ended and they came to an inner sanctum like room made only of stone. There was nothing in the room except for a golden mirror on the wall. "What is this?"

"The answers to your questions." The Queen replied. "Ask it anything you like."

"I thought Sydney was let out of the mirror a while ago."

"He was. This is a different mirror, powered not by a foolish genie, but pure magic. More pure than even Emma's."

"So should I even ask where you got this?"

The Queen smirked. "You could but you would never understand the answer."

"And if this mirror is just programmed to tell me what I want to hear or to fit whatever scheme you have planned? What then?" Lily asked, walking towards it and peering behind it suspiciously. Being near it made her skin tingle. She ran her fingertips over the smoother surface, looking at her reflection. She looked over her shoulder at the Evil Queen, who motioned for her to continue. "Does it have to rhyme? With mirror mirror on the wall?"

"Magic mirror." The Queen corrected. "And no."

Lily took a deep breath and stepped back. "Magic mirror, on the wall." The etchings around the border glowed to life. "Um…who am I?" She asked, deciding to ask the question that had been weighing since she was a kid after she found out she was adopted.

A deep, rumbling answer came from the mirror. _Daughter of the Dragon Queen. Daughter of the Evil Queen. Child of darkness and bearer of dragon fire. Lost and found. You are a dragon, one of the last of your kind. You are a princess and a warrior. A dull blade, waiting to be sharpened and honed._

"Is my other mother Regina or the Evil Queen?" Lily asked. There was no answer. She turned to the Queen. "Why didn't it answer?"

She shrugged. "It will not answer questions that pertain to Regina splitting us apart. I do not know why."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Of course not!" She sighed and looked at herself again. A _dull blade waiting to be sharpened and honed._ Perhaps that meant she needed to spend time with her mother and learn how to be a dragon, how to be a dragon's daughter, how to be what she was always meant to be. Before the heroes worked their magic on her. Her hands slid into her pocket and touched the rattle her mother had given her. "I should go."

"I have a proposition, Lilith."

"Like?"

"Maleficent can teach you all about being a...scary dragon bitch, but I...can teach you-"

"That love is a weakness?" Lily interrupted. "To be manipulative, to take whatever I wanted from anyone because I am a queen?"

The Evil Queen sighed deeply, her breath shaky. In fact, everything was starting to shake. She was trembling. Lily narrowed her eyes. "My mother taught me that after she had been broken by the world, and she had been broken for a very long time. She gave birth to a child that was whole and, she could not teach what that child needed. So she tried to break that child so she would understand the lesson and...she didn't succeed, no. But, the child was cracking. There was no one to fix her. I tried so hard not to be like my mother and yet when I look in the mirror...I see no difference." The Queen swallowed and looked up at Lily. "You have every right to distrust me, and over the years I have not treated my family well, but even I would never try to break a child. Innocence is the world's greatest treasure and most scarce resource."

"I'm not a kid."

"I know." The Queen said. "I know you are far from a child, but you are still **my** child."

Lily rolled her eyes. "So you really expect me to believe that all of sudden that you care about something more than yourself and your happy ending?"

"Not something. Someone. Ones." The Queen replied. She turned to look up at the golden mirror. "Whatever story that is being written about me now will not be like the others. You're right, I don't know who I am, what I am meant to be now. Even my memories are twisted because Regina has some and I have some and half of them don't even go together. But I will learn to reach my full power again and I can do that with you."

"I'll think about it." Lily scoffed, turning to leave. The Evil Queen touched her shoulder and teleported them back to the forest. "Thanks."

"What happened to you, Lily? The darkness."

Lily sighed. "You don't need to know about that. I don't need you getting pissed and attacking the person that did it. Their blood is mine." She growled, letting her eyes glow.

The Queen nodded, with a slight smirk, and vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

/

Maleficent had just finished her plans for Lily and she was just going to go let Regina know that she wouldn't be home for a few days. Waiting on the steps was not Regina, but the Evil Queen. The dragon could easily tell the difference between them. The regality that bordered on being annoying, the smoldering eyes, the tight clothing, the obvious longer hair. Still, it made her uneasy seeing the Evil Queen just casually awaiting her return. "What do you want?"

"I just had a little talk with our daughter." The Queen said. "She seems like a wonderful girl."

"Right. Because you actually care."

"I happen to care about more than myself. I care about you. I care about Lilith. You really think Regina does?"

Maleficent snarled. "Do not insult Regina."

"Right. Because she would defend you so heroically. She is a soft little rabbit. You are a powerful dragon."

"And I suppose you think you could match my fire?"

The Queen shrugged. "Perhaps."

"You know, you're not what I expected. I expected you to go on a rampage, or better yet try to kill Regina. Instead, you're following my daughter around. Following me. I mean honestly, what do you hope to gain?"

"Everything I ever wanted." Came the firm reply. "Everything Regina does not deserve. She is weak now. She bends to heroes, to fools, who you despise. I have seen the way you react to them. What did they do?"

"You mean you don't know?" Mal glanced up as the door opened and Regina stepped onto the porch, scowling at her counterpart.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

The Evil Queen did not acknowledge her presence, did not even glance in her direction. Her eyes never left Mal's. They held each other's gazes for the longest minute before the Queen vanished.

"What was that about?" Regina demanded, looking at the blonde.

Maleficent said nothing as she teleported away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!

A/N: Just a small start to a story that would not get out of my head. Hopefully things will get better and a bit more interesting in the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

There was another thud as Lily landed flat on her back...again. It was another week later and Lily's lessons had begun. It was safe to say at this point that she sucked. She and Mal had been sparring all day and she had not landed even one hit on her mother.

Maleficent chuckled as she extended her hand to help her up. "Are you alright?"

"No." Lily sat up, tossing her staff to the side. "I'm never gonna get this, Mom."

Maleficent slammed the butt of her staff into her chest, pressing her against the ground. "Don't ever give up, my Lilith. Patience is one of our greatest strengths. A dragon will hunt every day and miss their prey 90% of the time. Once you do that, either you keep trying or you starve. You are not going to learn all of this in a week. I don't expect you to be perfect, my love. I expect you to keep trying."

Lily swallowed and slowly nodded. Patience was certainly something that her mother possessed. She accepted the outstretched hand and got back to her feet. "Maybe the staff isn't for me."

"Then we shall find what is and soon, it won't matter because every weapon will be for you. You will learn to adapt." Maleficent waved her hand, conjuring a long steel table on the front lawn of the mansion. "Pick a weapon." As if on cue, the table was covered in a black cloud, and when it cleared it was covered in every weapon of every type.

Lily picked up her staff. She wouldn't get rid of it of course, her mother had carved it just for her. She tenderly wrapped it up and laid it on the front porch before going back to the table. She didn't even bother to turn around when a squad car pulled up.

"All of these weapons. Can't be good." Emma said, walking up to the dragons. Both of them ignored her.

Lily picked up a pair of sais and twirled them. "Nope. What do you suggest, Mom?" Nothing overly long. Her staff was actually a quarterstaff that Mal had had to shorten because with the full length one she knocked herself out with the back end of it. Maleficent bent over the table, picking up a shortsword. She handed it to Lily before looking for something else. "What do you want, Emma?"

"Just to see how you were settling in mostly." Emma shrugged.

Lily rolled her eyes. She looked up when she heard a caw and a raven flew down from the roof. She raised her eyebrows, watching the bird fly over to the table and hop towards her.

"Why don't you two spar?" She hadn't heard Regina and Henry arrive and she inwardly rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Savior versus the Anti-Savior." Emma patted her on the back and smirked, picking up a longsword.

Lily took a deep breath and looked up at her mother. "If you don't want to, dear, we can find somewhere else to practice." Mal said, obviously not pleased with the new arrivals either. The raven cawed, attracting her attention, now perched on a war axe. Mal growled at it, but it didn't move. Lily picked up the axe and it flew off again. Regina scowled at it and even fired a fireball, but the bird would not leave.

"It must be a spy for the Evil Queen." Henry said.

"Or the Evil Queen herself." Emma launched the sword and it dodged, fluttering down to land on Lily's shoulder.

 _You can defeat her, my dear. Show your strength. Tire her out. Wear her down. Dragons have excellent stamina and patience._

Lily flicked the bird off and picked up her weapons. "Let's do it, Emma." She took her place as Emma picked up a different sword, this one long and light with a long cross guard. Mal gave the signal for them to begin and Emma went on the attack. Lily ducked and dodged her blade, sometimes parrying it, but never attacking. Emma's blows were strong, but she was tiring quickly. And then just like that, she moved back, falling into a defensive stance, catching her breath. That's when Lily attacked, but it was a mistake as Emma kicked her hard in the chest. She fell back, receiving a hard blow with the flat of the blonde's sword. She rolled back, chased by a singing sword. She just couldn't seem to get the upper hand.

"Come on, Mom!" Henry cheered. Both Regina and Mal were silent. Regina was smiling, but Mal simply watched intensely.

"Getting tired?" Emma asked.

Lily growled. _Show your strength._ When the blonde slammed her sword down, she used the axe, hooking it on the cross guard and yanking her off her feet. Emma rolled but Lily was waiting. She hooked with the axe again and brought down her sword as hard she could, shattering Emma's sword.

"No, I wasn't getting tired." Lily smirked. She looked up at Mal and was immediately engulfed in a proud hug.

"You were fantastic, my love." Mal put her down and kissed the top of her head.

Lily grinned proudly and hugged her again. "Come on, Mom. You and me." She picked up her weapons again and hopped up and down as her mother conjured her staff. Needless to say, using the same tactic didn't work. Only a few seconds later, there was a thud as she landed on her back...again.

"Confidence is good." Maleficent smirked. "Not overconfidence." she held out her hand and Lily took it, popping right back to her feet, ready for another round.

Regina smiled, watching them spar. A caw made her look up at the raven perched on her roof, watching as well. Her smile faded at once.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a good day. Maleficent smiled to herself as she made dinner for herself and her daughter. Regina was nearby, watching silently. Lily was upstairs soaking in the tub, nursing her wounds.

"What happened to staying with me?" Regina asked softly.

"I hardly noticed a difference." Mal retorted. She was always gone anyway, either with the Charmings or Henry. She didn't mind the boy, he was a good child. Regina had raised him well, but with his presence came Emma and the Charmings and Maleficent was far from ready to sit down and have a happy family dinner with them. It was why she'd bought this nice cottage near the edge of the main town. It gave her and her daughter both privacy and convenience should they ever need to go into town.

"Mal, talk to me."

"You're never there for Lily." Maleficent said. She turned to place the plates of rosemary chicken and grilled steak on the table, followed by a nice salad that she doubted they would actually eat and some sides of mashed potatoes, corn and french fries. It seemed strange but Maleficent really loved fries. One of the great things about this world.

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked.

The blonde wiped her hands on her jeans and went to a drawer to pull out an envelope. Lily was 30 now and she was 30 birthdays too late, but she wanted to get something for her daughter whether it was her birthday or not. She looked the envelope over and sliced it open, revealing the card inside. She magically wrapped the card itself and placed it next to Lily's plate.

"Maleficent." Regina snapped.

"What?"

"I want you to elaborate, that's what."

"You are always with Henry and Emma and the Charmings. I know you've forgiven them and they're your friends, but we haven't." Regina started to speak but Mal raised her finger. "I'm not asking you to choose or to give up your time with your family, but try and make time for Lily."

"I am. I will." Regina promised.

Mal nodded. "Now, would you like to stay for dinner or are you going to join the idiots at Granny's?"

"I'll stay here. I just...have to tell them-"

"Go, Regina. Just go." The blonde sighed.

Lily suddenly came barrelling downstairs, bringing with her a wave of rose scented air. She was wearing a black tanktop and Jean shorts and her hair was still slightly wet and pulled back into a ponytail. She grinned when she saw her mother. "You're wearing the jeans!"

Mal blushed and smiled. "You wouldn't take no for an answer."

Lily laughed as she sat down. "Because you look great in them." She looked at the spread of food and rubbed her hands together.

"Before you begin…" Mal smirked. She glanced at Regina, who sighed and teleported away. The blonde motioned to the card next to her plate. "I have a gift for you. I know you told me that you didn't grow up with much and I wanted to rectify that. You are my daughter and you are a dragon and we are almost always rich. I am not even exaggerating. This is a very late birthday present, if you will."

Lily unwrapped the card. It was a debit card. On it was the worth of 1/20 of Mal's personal hoard. "1/20th?"

"Yes, I had Regina help me with the worth. It is the equivalent of $100 million. Is that enough for 30 missed birthdays?" Mal asked, hoping that this was a good gift. She wasn't really sure what was considered expensive in this world. "It's in an account under your name." She added when Lily failed to react. "And we can go shopping in the other land. Or rather you can. You can buy any and everything you want and we'll decorate your room. You can get a car, buy your own house if you want. Anything you want. It'll be the beginning of your own hoard." she said hopefully. Lily was just staring at the little piece of plastic. "Damn it, Lily, say something!" When her daughter looked up, tears were in her eyes. "I-I didn't mean to yell-"

"No, no, um...this is the most amazing thing anyone has ever given me and I…" She swallowed hard, quickly wiping her eyes. "I can't accept this."

"It's okay. I have 19/20ths left." Maleficent beamed. She pulled her child in for a hug and Lily just burst into tears. "It's okay, dear. What is it? I don't understand."

"I'm happy." Lily sniffled. She took a moment to compose herself and Mal sat in the chair next to her. "You give me $100 million and can't understand why i'm crying?"

"It's not enough? I would've given more but Regina advised me not to put everything in one account."

Lily looked down at the card, and then up at her mom. "I don't need this. I have you."

"You do. You are a dragon and…" she waved her hand for Lily to finish.

"Your daughter." Lily smiled.

"That's right and don't forget it. Now, let's eat before the food gets cold." She started to fix her plate and Lily pushed the card to the side as she followed suit. They had a pleasant dinner and then spent the entire next day online shopping for some of everything. Lily ended up spending almost half of her newfound wealth on things she thought her mother would love. She had it delivered somewhere in Maine and prepared to drive out and retrieve it. Maleficent unfortunately, could not accompany her. It was Regina who offered to go in her stead.

"You know, you didn't have to come if you didn't want to." Lily said, pressing the gas pedal of the truck she was renting to the floor.

"I wanted to. It's about time we talked, don't you think?" Regina asked. "Actually get to know each other."

"Sure, I guess." Lily shrugged.

"How's your training going?"

"Great. Mom said I'm an excellent flyer. Still working on the fighting thing though." Lily grinned.

"What exactly did you buy?" Regina asked.

"A whole ton of stuff. By the way I'm gonna need you to drive the truck back while I pick up my new car. I bought a Ferrari. Mom picked it out. Can she even drive?"

"Yes but I would advise against it considering it was Cruella who taught her." Regina replied. Lily only laughed.

Their departure left Maleficent home alone and a certain someone was wasting no time in taking advantage of this most wonderful opportunity. But unfortunately Mal was having none of it.

The Evil Queen screamed when Mal launched across the living room and she crashed into the sofa knocking it over. The dragon was on top of her in a second, her hand closing around her throat, lifting her off the ground and slamming her into the wall. "Wait, please."

"Why?" Mal growled, eyes glowing. A fireball glowed in her other hand.

"I know your magic can't hurt me."

Mal scowled and dropped her, launching the fireball at the fireplace instead. She conjured a glass of wine and sat down in her recliner. "What do you want?"

"Another chance." The Queen croaked, rubbing her throat. She bowed her head submissively. "I...beg of you."

It was something Maleficent did not believe she would live to see. "Why this change?"

"Because I cannot be who and what I was without her. Believe me, I'm not happy about it." She stood up and dusted herself off. "I want to take the entire town hostage, destroy whoever hurt Lily and take the both of you for myself. But I can't. So I am reduced to asking to have you...for once." Once upon a time, the Queen need not ask anything of Maleficent. It was already hers. Except the curse. That was the one and only thing Mal had said no to, and it was the one thing that destroyed them. "What can I do to earn your affection again?"

"You can start by staying the hell away from my family." The dragon commanded. "I want you gone."

"No." The Evil Queen raised her chin defiantly. "Because I know that you care for me, more than you do her. When the need comes, my dear Maleficent, who do you think she will choose? Her son she raised and her so-called family. Or the daughter she never she knew she had and the dragon she let be murdered."

Maleficent glared at her before closing her eyes, trying to block out any sight of her. The memories of them together were too painful and the wound of her betrayal too raw. She tried to focus on Regina. The woman who now ruled Storybrooke, the woman who turned her back on her soulmate for the dragon. She loved Regina. She truly did, and she believed Regina loved her. A soft hand caressing her cheek made her snap open her eyes.

"She does not love you. She only wants you because I can give you better."

"And how can you do that?"

The Evil Queen looked into her eyes. She licked her lips. It took only a single glance. A single glance down at those soft, plump lips and Maleficent was lost. The Queen was in her arms before she knew it. The kiss made fire stir in the dragon's belly. Her eyes glowed and her beast begged to come out and play with their longtime companion. She tried ever so hard to fight back, but the Queen's tongue, dancing with her own...it was too much. She had never been able to resist Regina. But...this wasn't Regina. Mal shoved the Queen away with a growl and made her way into the bedroom. She locked the door and placed a barrier around it. "Get out!" She screamed. "Get out!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The youngest dragon in Storybrooke was in a very good mood today. She'd had a good talk with her brunette mother, was able to give her blonde mother a bunch of gifts and today she would be flying with her. Everything was perfect for once. Except, she had someone to thank. The Evil Queen was sitting in her study reading a book when Lily walked in. She was momentarily surprised at the impressive dark blue dress the Evil Queen was wearing. It sparkled with diamonds and as all her dresses seemed to do, especially highlighted what Lily was starting to call the Evil Cleavage. Regina and Mal liked to show theirs off every now and then too.

"Thank you for knocking, dear." The Queen called sarcastically.

"You are most welcome, your majesty." She replied with a smirk, placing the new phone on the couch next to the queen. She looked up in confusion. "I know you've been keeping your distance these last few days and trekking all the way out here is not my favorite thing in the world. However, I wanted to thank you for your instruction when I was sparring with Emma. Now, you can call me, anytime you like. Here, I'll show you how to use it." The Queen listened intently while pretending to be uninterested as she explained the basics of working the cell phone. She'd given one to Mal as well but she would probably kill Lily if she gave the Evil Queen her phone number.

"So...I wondering if I could talk to the mirror again."

The Queen nodded. "You are welcome whenever you should feel like it. I will stay here and play with this contraption."

Lily smirked at her puzzled look and made her way down into the inner sanctum. "Magic mirror, on the wall. Does Regina truly love my mom?"

 _Love changes over time. People change over time. Only the truest love endures. Only the greatest love triumphs._

"You know, I was hoping for a yes or no."

 _Yes_

"Both of them?" She asked, having seen the doey eyes between all three women. Her mothers were trying to keep their problems a secret from her but she knew about them anyway. It wasn't hard to figure out.

 _Regina loves Maleficent._ The mirror reiterated.

"Will they hurt my mom?" There was no answer. "Will **Regina** hurt my mom?"

 _Pain is only temporary._

Lily rolled her eyes at the stupid things cryptic bullshit. "What use are you if you won't give me a straight answer?" There was no answer. "Big surprise." She stomped her way back upstairs. "Your mirror's an ass."

The Queen chuckled. "The mirror is but a mere reflection. If you are not ready or do not need to know the answer, then it will only give you what you must...decode, if you will."

"Thank you for the heads up. I have to go, but I'll talk to you later?"

"Lilith." The Queen quickly stood up and walked to her daughter. "Why are you so comfortable around me? Any other person would be plotting my death or quaking with fear. Quite frankly, it worries me."

Lily shrugged. "It's like you said. If you wanted to kill me, then I would be dead. And killing you doesn't really benefit me anyway. I only care about my mom and I'm sure she could kill you if necessary. I don't give a shit about the heroes so if you want to snap some necks I'm totally fine with that. And...yeah, that's about it. Later." She left the perplexed queen and made her way back to the cottage. Her mother was waiting for her.

"Where have you been?"

"Just seeing someone. Anyways, how far are we flying today?" She started doing stretches and her mother smirked.

"Actually we're going hunting, and you are going to get your first taste of meat."

Lily wrinkled her nose. "I have to eat raw meat?"

"You will enjoy it." Maleficent chuckled with assurance. "I'm thinking deer. They should be slow enough for you. I prefer rabbit myself."

"Why don't we catch one? Or a few?" She quickly amended after remembering how big their dragon forms were.

"No dragon has ever caught a rabbit flying."

"Why?"

"Well, for one, my dear, they live on the ground." Mal smirked teasingly. "They are especially quick and we can't fly low. Come, we have some ground to cover before we reach the herds. Thank goodness Regina made Storybrooke's surrounding forests large enough to support us." She helped Lily up. "Let's fly, my love."

/

Regina and the Charmings were walking along the trail when the dragons passed by overhead. A smile touched her lips at seeing her daughter fly side by side with lover.

"Things are going well, huh?" Snow asked.

"As well as can be said. She's growing stronger every day." Regina said with a content sigh. "She is very determined. Just like her mother."

"You do realize that once she reaches her full potential, she is going to come straight for us." David pointed out. "Have you talked to them?"

"Should **we** talk to them?" Snow asked, worriedly.

The mayor rolled her eyes. "I think you should let this go for now. They're content. I will talk to them when I need to but they seem perfectly fine-" The earth suddenly shook and a great of cloud of dirt rose up in the distance. "Oh no. Lily!" She teleported across the forest as fast as she could, heart beating wildly. Surely Maleficent didn't fall. She hated to think what would happen if either one of her dragons were hurt. She came to the long trench that had churned up the forest, breaking down trees and cracking rocks. It was like an airplane had crashed/ Lily was laying at the end of it, covered in trees and dirt. Mal was tossing off the great logs left and right, roaring frantically. Regina took off running towards them, noticing a flock of ravens flying down as well. They morphed into none other than the Evil Queen, who started pulling away the dirt and trees with magic. Lily groaned as Mal forced her back into human and quickly followed suit.

"Lily, are you okay?" Regina glared at the Queen before turning back to her daughter, who held up the four rabbits firmly clasped in her fists.

"Never been done, huh?" She grinned...before passing out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Lily was not permitted to fly for a week after that. The rabbits were delicious and her mother purred the entire time while eating them, but she still declared she would break Lily's neck if she ever dove out of the sky to catch a rabbit again. In the days that followed, she started to follow a bit of schedule. Magic practice with her mothers in the morning. Flying and hunting in the afternoon. And finally sparring in the evening. Without their knowledge, she went to the Evil Queen's castle every other night to learn from her. Unfortunately, the Queen wasn't going to tell her anything until Lily could beat her in chess. It was an annoying game but Lily loved a challenge.

While things were going better for her, they were at a stalemate for her mothers.

Maleficent purred loudly, laying in Regina's soft bed. The queen was barely conscious after a night of epic lovemaking. "Regina? Are you awake?" Regina muttered something intelligible and rolled closer to her, laying her head on her shoulder. The dragon chuckled and ran her fingers through thick black hair. Regina cuddled even closer to her, soaking up her inhuman heat. This was the way it was supposed to be. Her and Regina. Just enjoying each other. Then the quiet atmosphere was broken when Regina's phone rang.

The queen groaned and sat up to answer it. "Hello, Miss Swan. It is the middle of the night." Mal turned her head, silently listening to the conversation.

"We found the Evil Queen's hide out. It's a castle in the north woods."

"You just happened to be in the north woods in the middle of the night?"

"Me and Killian were taking a walk." The blonde defended. "I thought you might want to know. We can check it out now if you want."

"That is ridiculously stupid, Miss Swan." Regina sighed. "I'll be there in a moment." she hung up the phone and sat up. "I'll be right back, Mal, we're just going to scout the perimeter."

"I won't be here when you do." Mal sat up and started to get dressed.

"Mal. Baby, stop. Please." Regina teleported across the bed in front of her and pulled her close. "Please, this'll only take a second. I'll go see if it's her castle and put up a barrier so she can't get out. Then tomorrow we'll get rid of her for good. She'll be out of our lives, I promise."

"She isn't the problem." The dragon growled. "I can't believe that you have become so blind. Maybe the Queen was right."

"About what?" Regina demanded. "And when have you two talked?"

"That when it comes down to it, you will always choose them over us. You've moved on-"

"Maleficent, don't you dare!" Regina roared, suddenly infuriated that Mal would diminish their love. "I love you. I always have-"

"You let Emma kill me." The dragon interrupted. "You let Snow and Charming get away with what they did to us. If we had ever raised a claw against them, you would've thrown us away. Wouldn't you?" She grabbed Regina by the throat. "Wouldn't you?" Regina scowled and pushed her off. "Because they are Henry's grandparents. Because your world revolves around them."

"It does not!"

Maleficent sighed. "I talked to the Queen the night you and Lily left to pick up the things she bought. We talked, fought a little and made out."

Regina slowly turned around. "What?" Her eyes read murder and betrayal, but the dragon was hardly unafraid. She'd felt Regina's wrath before. Quite frankly, it was a little weak compared to the rest of her now that she was a hero.

"I said." Mal repeated, very slowly and firmly. "I talked with the Evil Queen the night you and Lily left. We talked….fought a little…and made out." She snorted, blasting smoke out of her nose, remembering that night and how the fire had churned within her gut and made her beast so excited it could hardly be controlled. Regina seemed to understand her reaction.

"How dare you? Mal-"

"I don't want to hear it. Go be with your hero friends and leave me and Lily to rot in darkness." She teleported home and immediately tossed the couch across the living room before going into her bedroom, slamming the door so hard it broke, and laying down. Sleep eluded her for a few minutes, but after that she was out like a light.

/

Lily scowled at the chessboard in front of her. She was on a terrible losing streak at the moment. The Evil Queen was not far away, staring into her golden mirror that she'd brought out of the sanctum and into the study. Her chuckling made Lily look up. "What is it?"

"The fools have found me." She continued to laugh. "And they appear to be trying to lock me in. Aren't they cute?"

Lily scoffed. "Adorable. Your move."

The Queen looked over her shoulder, glancing only once at the board. "Queen to Pawn 3. Checkmate in 2."

"What?!"

The Queen laughed again. "Learn from loss, my dear."

Lily sighed and examined the board again after moving the specified piece. In addition to learning some things about magic and queenly etiquette, she was helping her half mother piece together her memories. Without them, the Evil Queen could not thrive as the Evil Queen. Without them she was a mere husk with Regina's face. Lily had spoken with Regina enough to bridge some of the gaps, but there were private things that she didn't know that could essentially make a huge difference in determining whether or not the Evil Queen would go back to her familiar ways. For the most part, she actually seemed content teaching and getting to know Lily, occasionally lusting after her blonde mother, but that could all be a trick. Lily was prepared for anything to happen. Nothing had as of late. "Do you love my mom?" she ventured to ask, studying the board.

"Yes." The Queen answered simply.

"Would you give up your hatred for Regina to be with her?"

"I would give up much more." Came the reply. "Maleficent should not have to settle for her. A dragon's mate should love her above all others, should choose her before any other choice. There should be no hesitation, no doubts, no fears. We both know that Regina will always choose her new family. She's a hero after all. When it comes to you, she will always hesitate, she will always doubt, she will always be afraid of losing the perfect family she has worked so hard to get. For Maleficent...it will never be enough."

Lily glanced up at her. The Queen was too busy watching what looked like the Charmings, Killian and Regina try and sneak into the castle. Lily would like to believe that one day they could all be a real family, excluding the idiots of course. Sadly, that did not seem to be the case. Regina was indeed more focused on being a hero and her son but Lily understood that. She was willing to work around it, which was probably why her blonde mother was so annoyed with it. Maleficent did deserve someone like the Evil Queen described. One who would do anything for her. The more she thought about it, she realized that that would probably not be Regina. Regina was good now. Maleficent was still the Dragon Queen, was still the Mistress of all evil, the Evilest of them all. The Great Beast. Less of a beast now, but certainly not a hero. It probably wouldn't be the Evil Queen either. It was clear she wanted to be with Mal, maybe because she truly loved her but Lily hardly believed that was the **only** reason. "Your move." The Queen magically waved her hand, moving her queen piece across the board.

"Checkmate."

"Son of a bitch!" Lily angrily reset the board. "One more game. I think I have it now." The Queen chuckled, taking a seat across from her in a deep seated throne like chair, relaxing almost sideways. Lily moved a pawn piece.

"Checkmate in 7." the Queen smirked, moving her piece. The door behind them burst open as the heroes arrived but neither made any move to get up.

"What's going on here?" Regina demanded. "Lily, what are you doing here?"

"Trying to win at this damn game." She snapped. "It's definitely rigged."

The Evil Queen laughed. "Yes, it most definitely is."

"Lily, get away from her." Regina commanded, raising a hand. The heroes started to spread out around the chess players.

"That is not a good idea." Lily muttered, moving another piece.

"They won't listen, dear." The Queen wiggled her fingers, moving her knight. "They never do."

Regina angrily kicked over the table and conjured a sword. Neither of the players moved. They only exchanged annoyed looks before looking at Regina. "Why did you do that?" Lily asked.

"Because I need you to move so I can kill her. Thank you very much." She swung the sword but the Evil Queen only transformed herself into a raven and flew off towards her mirror. Snow fired an arrow but she missed.

"Will you cut it out and just talk about this?" Lily asked halfheartedly. She just wanted to play her game and finally win at it. Her brunette mother ignored her. Her gaze was fixed on the mirror. It was like she'd seen a ghost.

"How did she get that?"

"Magic. Duh."

Molten gold started to pour out of the mirror, slowly shifting and transforming before their very eyes. It started to rise and harden, building itself into a golden soldier in the image of none other than the Huntsman.

"Graham?" Emma said. Graham responded with a hard kick to her chest that made her slam against the wall. David attacked him, his sword bouncing harmlessly off gold plated flesh and was thrown halfway across the room. Snow wisely moved back. She tried to shoot him, but the arrows just bounced off of him. Graham turned his attention to Regina.

"Wait!" Lily leaped in front of her. Graham froze and the Evil Queen flew down to land on his shoulder. "Hey, look. Enough." She turned to Regina. "The Queen hasn't hurt anyone or done anything to warrant her death right now."

"She put her hands on Mal." Regina hissed.

Lily immediately turned around to look at the raven. The Queen morphed back to explain her side of the story. "I didn't attack Maleficent. If anything, she kicked my ass. All I did was kiss her." She looked at Regina. "And she kissed back."

"You bitch!" Regina tried to attack her but Lily placed herself between them.

"Enough! Go home."

Regina looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"I said go home. Now." Lily replied. The Queen teleported the fallen heroes and Snow away. Graham remained where he was, ready to protect his mistress. "Please."

"Lily-"

"Go see to your friends. I'll take care of this." Lily commanded. Her mother frowned, seemingly torn, before deciding to go check on the heroes. Lily turned to the Queen. "Another round." She said with a grin. "I'm gonna win this time."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Instead of going home that night, Lily made a small detour to town hall where Regina's apple tree grew tall and proud in the front garden. She picked a small patch of about 10 apples and took them home with her. The house was dark and quiet when she walked in. She placed the apples on the kitchen table and walked into her mother's bedroom. It was pitch black and she could hear Mal's soft snoring/purring as she slept. Lily went to change clothes and came back to climb into bed. Mal growled when she laid on top of her on her back.

"Lilith, what the hell?"

"I love you. I can't express my love for my mother?" Lily grinned, rolling off.

"How many times must I tell you not to wake me when I'm sleeping?"

"I don't know." She muttered, kissing her mother's cheek. "You okay?"

"I have you. I am perfect."

"We both know that's a lie. You kissed the Evil Queen?" Mal immediately sat up, eyes blazing angrily in the darkness. "Regina got it out of her. Look, why don't we head to the Rabbit Hole tomorrow? Get some drinks, do a little dancing, forget all about our troubles."

"What were you doing at the Queen's castle?" Her mother asked, ignoring her suggestion.

"Playing chess. Do you know how to play? Can you help me beat her? She uses her queen like a fucking battering ram. I can't strategize around it." Lily collapsed onto the bed.

The dragon hummed. "She loved playing games."

"Want to invite her to dinner?"

"What? Have you lost your mind?"

"We should do something, Mom. You're always sad and I hate to see you that way. I want you to be happy." Lily said. "Besides, dinner with the Evil Queen? That would be entertaining. Hell, let's invite Regina too. If she's not too pissed about me kicking her out tonight."

Maleficent smirked. "You are asking for trouble, my dear."

"What's life without a little bit of it?" Lily grinned. "I could ask the Queen. You know, make sure she doesn't come wearing those crazy outfits of hers."

Maleficent chuckled. "You're serious about this?"

"Yeah, and this way, you hold all the cards. You can be the badass dragon bitch that I know you are."

"You mean, instead of moping over a less than ideal love situation."

"I mean...take back your heart and only give it to whoever's truly worthy." She watched her mother ponder her words.

"Well...what would we serve?"

Lily grinned and hugged her. "We'll come up with something. A family dinner with the Mayor and the Evil Queen. What have we just agreed to?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

The Evil Queen agreed to the dinner and Lily helped her make something more modern and less gaudy than her usual attire. She was not pleased about that small detail but she agreed nonetheless. Regina was more of a hassle to convince, but after finding out that the Evil Queen would be attending, she was quick to agree...and argue, but Lily mostly ignored that part. She and Mal planned a lovely feast of smoked fish, sauteed garden vegetables, baked potatoes, sweet buns and for dessert, a large chocolate cake that Lily quickly claimed half of. For drinks, Mal was bringing out a few special bottles of her famous firerock brandy and dragon wine. Tonight...was going to be fun.

Lily had just gotten done taking a shower and blow-drying her hair. She had chosen a simple outfit of a black tanktop and blue jean shorts for the evening. She went into her mother's room and found that Maleficent was standing in front of the mirror in a simple long sleeved black shirt with dark jeans. Her makeup was flawlessly applied and her hair was neatly brushed. "Lookin' good, Mom."

"Thank you, dear." Mal turned around, continuing to examine herself in the mirror. "Do you think it's enough?"

"Enough for what?"

Maleficent frowned at herself before throwing up her hands, engulfing herself in smoke. When it cleared, her mother was wearing a form fitting black dress with quarter length sleeves, no back at all and a long tail so she could show off her legs. "Much better."

"They'll be eating out of your hands." Lily smirked. "Especially looking like that."

Mal smiled. "If there is one person I know how to manipulate, it must be Regina. Dinner is ready?"

"Yep. just waiting for our guests."

"Come here, my dear." Mal reached under the bed and pulled out a box. Lily stepped forward, trying to peer inside curiously as she opened it. Inside, was jewelry. Jewel encrusted and probably worth more than Lily's life. Her mother pulled out a diamond necklace and magically put it on her own neck. The next necklace was made of diamonds as well, except with a sapphire centerpiece. This one, she put on Lily. "A dragon should always wear jewels."

Lily smiled and touched the necklace. "Thanks, Mom."

"Of course dear. Now, let's get ready for our guests." she kissed the top of Lily's head, replaced her box and lead the way into the kitchen. They laid out the food and Lily even set out some candles and dimmed the lights a little. "Why are we going through the trouble for this when it will only end in disaster?" Mal asked. "We both know it will."

Lily grinned. "Just a little entertainment, Mom. Don't worry, I'll make sure no one comes to blows and you can have as much fun as you want. Wait, did we tell them not to bring guests? Shit!"

Mal rolled her eyes. "Regina is probably going to bring Emma. I swear, I know that woman too well."

"EQ will probably bring that Graham look alike guy."

"I doubt it. The mirror can't exactly eat."

The doorbell ringing interrupted their conversation. Mal returned to setting the table and Lily went to go answer it. As her blonde mother predicted, her brunette mother had indeed brought Emma along. "This is an exclusive function." Lily said, making notice of Regina's provocative little black dress beneath her long black coat. She also carried a bouquet of red roses. Emma was wearing some kind of stupid looking poofy pink dress.

"Please." Regina said simply. "I told her about Mal's cooking and she was just dying for a bite."

Lily slammed the door. "Mom, you were right." She called.

"Told you."

Lily opened the door again. "Fine. Come on in, however I should warn you, we reserve the right to kick your ass out if you dare to cause any problems." Emma merely meekly dipped her head. She scowled a bit, wondering just what kind of game they were playing. A flash of black smoke alerted to the arrival of the Evil queen on her doorstep, accompanied by a man Lily had never met before. The Queen herself was dressed in an elegant black evening gown that nearly trailed the ground as she walked. Her hair was down and neatly brushed and her makeup was perfect as usual. The man next to her wore a long sleeved black shirt and dark jeans. In one word, he was positively gorgeous, like a slightly younger Liam Hemsworth. "Evening, EQ. Who's your friend?"

"This is Liam, a dear and recently reunited friend of mine. Liam, this is my daughter, Lilith. Is she not everything I said she was?" The Evil Queen smiled proudly and touched Lily's cheek before continuing into the house. She paused to take a bouquet of black roses from Liam and walked into the kitchen.

"Um, come in." Lily stepped aside and Liam walked in, dipping his head respectfully and flashing a bright smile. "How do you know my mom?" She asked.

"I was one of her Black Knights." He answered. "I joined when I was really young and I suppose I impressed her."

"And how did you become recently reunited?" She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Well, I have always been in Storybrooke. Dockworker. Not as dashing as a knight but, it pays the bills."

She smirked. "I hear that. Come on, dining room is this way." She lead the way and found the two Reginas sitting in their seats across from each other. Mal had put both bouquets of roses into a purple vase and placed it on the windowsill. She took her seat at the head of the table and Lily sat to her right with Liam across from her. Emma was at the end.

"The spread looks amazing, your Majesty." Liam commented, ogling the food like a starved dog.

"I am sure it will taste even better." The Evil Queen smiled at Mal. The dragon sipped her wine and gestured for them to begin while she observed. Only when everyone had filled their plates did she move to take anything for herself. She hardly ate throughout the dinner of sexual innuendos and passive aggressiveness between Regina and her counterpart. Lily mostly tuned them out and focused on talking to Liam. She was actually warming up to him when she realized that this was probably want the Evil Queen wanted. Distract the daughter with a good looking guy while she went after the mother.

"You know." Said the Queen, sipping some wine. "I spoke...with an old friend of ours." Silence reigned around the room as she put down the wine glass and picked up a knife and fork. "Rumpelstiltskin. No one was willing to talk so I found someone who would and...I have just one thing to say to you, Madame Mayor." She suddenly stabbed Emma in the hand, pinning her palm to the table. Regina stood up, as did the Evil Queen. "How dare you?" And just like that, the evening became a beautiful disaster. Lily looked at her mother, but she seemed interested in hearing what the queen had to say, so she made no move to intervene.

"What the hell is your problem?" Regina hissed, conjuring a fireball.

"We have spent so long on hatred. So many years because Snow White told a secret and cost us everything. Years spent on vengeance. And you would dare to ask Maleficent to move on when Snow White stole our child?! You would dare to have the gall to stand by the woman that has ruined our lives oh so many times even after she did the same thing to our daughter? How dare you?"

"It is because of those wasted years that we should look to the future." Regina said. "That we should try and focus on being a family now. I don't want Lily to make the same mistakes I did. My entire life was wasted."

The Evil Queen was literally seething with rage. Her eyes started glowing purple and magic could be seen crackling across her skin like bursts of electricity. She picked up her wine glass and took a sip, seeming to calm down. "Now you want to be a family?" She asked. "They do not deserve to live. I cannot believe they continue to call themselves heroes." She slowly tilted the glass and allowed the wine to run onto Emma's hand. The blonde screamed and tried to pull herself free. The Queen did it for her, ripping her hand from under the sharp utensils and letting her fall to the floor. Regina went to heal her and the Queen looked at Mal. "I will take my leave, Mal. I am far too angry to continue this, but it was a lovely dinner. Thank you." Mal merely nodded and the Queen teleported away with Liam.

"She is right." The dragon said softly, looking at her daughter. "They did not pay what they did to us."

"Mal, please, don't do anything crazy." Regina practically dropped Emma as she quickly came to the blonde's side. "Please, Mal, I beg of you not to do this."

"I will not move on from this, Regina." Maleficent said slowly, her eyes starting to glow. "They started this, and we shall finish it."

"Maleficent, please."

Mal stood up, conjuring her staff. Lily rose to her feet as well, waiting to see just what her mother would do. Her phone rang and she answered it.

"Bring your mother to main street." Liam said. "The Evil Queen wants to give her a gift."

"EQ has a gift for us." Lily informed her.

"Well, Lilith, my dear, it would be rude not to accept it." They teleported straight to main street where a crowd had already gathered and the heroes were already present. Arranged in the street, kneeling, were the 7 dwarves. The Evil Queen was standing in front of them with Liam at her side, poised to defend his queen.

"Maleficent!" Emma conjured her sword and took off for the dragon, but Lily slammed into her from the side. The dragons continued up to the Queen. Regina helped Emma up and they stormed forward as well.

"What the hell are you doing?" Regina demanded, glaring daggers at her counterpart. Once again, the Evil Queen did not look at her, did not acknowledge her presence. Her eyes remained locked on Mal's.

"Some things can't be forgiven...or forgotten." She said slowly. Her eyes fell upon Lily and their daughter shuddered under the intensity of her gaze. "Their lives aren't worth yours. A thousand are not worth yours, but for now, will their blood satisfy you? You are a dragon after all, and transgressions are always paid in blood."

"Wait! Stop!" Snow and David came running forward, but they were frozen in place by the Evil Queen.

"Why not just kill them?" Lily asked. "It's their fault."

"True. But it will hurt them even more knowing someone else paid for their mistakes, their actions. This is how you commit an unjustifiable act." She looked at Snow. "Except this time, we will not have to justify it with foolishness. It will be the truth. You caused their suffering, you caused it all the moment you decided to steal my daughter and implant your daughter's darkness in her heart."

"No." Lily said. Stunned eyes turned to her. "Release them. Release them all." She commanded. The Queen was shocked, but she obeyed. The dwarves ran off into the crowd and Snow and David were freed. She looked up at them. "Your delusion of who you were, these perfect heroes who care about everyone and their followers, should be shattered because I know who you truly are. Your true colors were shown the night you took me from my mother's arms and sent me to another fucking world! I didn't deserve that, my mother didn't deserve that even after she asked you for help. You don't deserve forgiveness, you don't deserve life." She took a deep breath and looked up at her mother. Maleficent's face was emotionless, but her eyes revealed nothing but pride in her child. Lily turned back to the Charmings. "I forgive you. The both of you. Because I am better than you and your daughter. I will spare your life this one time. I will let you go free and not burn their town to the ground as I would so love to do. Remember this, Charmings, as the day that a beast showed you mercy, when you couldn't do it yourselves." Maleficent teleported them back to the house and quickly wrapped her arms around her daughter. Lily sighed and shrank into her mother's warmth.

"You are truly stronger than I ever was. I love you so much."

"I still hate them." Lily whispered.

"I know. You can hate them as much as you like, my dear, you will never have to deal with them again."

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone kept their distances from the dragons for a while. Maleficent spent her days teaching Lily. Her daughter soon started spending time with Liam. He seemed a good man, for the most part, and if he ever revealed that he wasn't, she would deal with him herself. Since the Evil Queen's 'gift', the heroes had been more desperate than ever to take her down. It took little to evade them. All she did was move her castle and the heroes were forced to search for it again. The dragon didn't speak to Regina either in that time. She was very...confused. Very frustrated. For so long, she'd loved Regina. And yet now, life just seemed to keep getting in the way. She did not truly trust the Evil Queen yet either. Her possessiveness of Lily made her uneasy in some ways. Still, she did not want to wait around for Regina to come to her senses. So she decided to surprise the mayor one day while she was at work with lunch. Before she'd even stepped out the door however, there was a soft knock. When she opened it, Regina was standing on the other side with a bottle and a pizza. "May I come in?"

"Of course." Maleficent stepped aside and let her in. "What's this for?"

"I've been thinking." Regina said, placing the food on the coffee table of the neatly furnished living room. She straightened up and looked up at the blonde. "You're right. I have lost you too many times. I love you, my dear Maleficent. You are everything I could ever ask for and I am determined to make us work. I will do whatever it takes. Starting…" She gestured shyly to the food and wine. "With a little snack? We can watch a movie later, maybe? Cuddle, talk. Whatever you want to do."

Maleficent smiled at seeing her so shy and soft. "I was actually going to ask you that same thing."

Regina smiled. "So I can stay?"

"For the day? Don't you have to work?"

"Well yes, but you are far more important."

Mal smirked. "Well alright then." She sat down and opened the wine with a loud pop. Regina sat next to her, practically under her, and kissed her bare shoulder. Her phone started ringing and both of them scowled as she answered it.

"What, Miss Swan?! I told you that I was taking a few days off."

Mal tilted her head so she could hear the blonde's response.

"We found the castle, but you won't believe where it is. Archie and Henry went snorkeling in the lake."

"Okay...and?"

"She moved her castle to the bottom of the freakin lake." Emma said. "Why aren't you as shocked about this as I am?"

"Because I'm not shocked and as I said, I'm taking today and the next few days off. Good bye." She clicked end call and even went so far as to cut the phone off and take out the battery. "There. Peace."

Mal smiled. "You didn't have to do that."

"I completely did. Now let's eat." Regina giggled girlishly and they settled down to a nice meal. Afterwards, the queen cuddled up under the dragon's arm while they snuggled and watched a movie about dragons. Mal draped a quilt over them for warmth and soon, she was peacefully asleep with Regina in her arms. The way it was supposed to be.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing on the bank of the lake, Lily shivered from the cold air. She couldn't wait for summer. Liam was rowing to her from the middle of the lake. He smiled as he pulled up next to her. "Why underwater?" Was the first thing she asked.

"Why does the Evil Queen do anything?" He replied as she climbed in. "Brace yourself, she's a bit cranky."

Lily laughed. "When is she not." She looked up at the heroes not far away. They had found the castle too, by pure coincidence actually. Now that they had, the Evil Queen had placed guards in the water, several varieties of sharks and even a pod of killer whales. Even now she could see the dozens of fins circling through the water. Liam rowed them out to the center of the lake and stood up, removing his shirt. She arched an eyebrow before following suit in stripoing down to the bathing suit that she was wearing underneath her jeans and t shirt. "Wait, isn't the water cold?"

He grinned. "Yep." And dove into the water. She leaped after him, feeling a tremendous shock to her senses at the icyness of the water. A Great White shark circled her, coming closer and closer. Liam grabbed onto its fin and she copied the motion. The shark instantly dove downwards, drawing them into the dark of the water, sweeping past the other predators in the water and the mass of undersea life. The Queen's castle was dark and foreboding in the murky gloom, but the shark swam right past it, leading them to a tunnel that quickly revealed itself as a portal. The Queen's castle wasn't underwater at all. It was just in another part of the forest. Lily and Liam climbed out of the pool of water, both shaking from the cold and raced inside of the castle to the rush of warmth that met them. "Careful, she threw a temper tantrum today." Liam cautioned her.

"Why?" Lily asked, pulling some kind of fur cape off a stand to wrap around herself.

"Maleficent has been meeting with Regina and she's pretty upset." He pulled off a fur coat and put it on. "She blew up some cars, injured half a dozen people, stabbed a few of the dwarves."

"Holy shit."

"Yeah. Just...be prepared, okay?"

She nodded. She took the lead up the stairs and into the Evil Queen's study. She was laying across the chair with her hair covering her face. Meanwhile, the entire room, except for her precious mirror, had been completely obliterated. "EQ? You okay?"

"No." came the mumbled answer.

Lily magically fixed the room and went to pick up a brush off the table nearby and returned to pull her half mother up into a sitting position. She pulled back the luxurious mass of black hair and started to brush it while Liam poured his mistress a glass of wine. "What's going on, EQ?"

"Why does Maleficent love her?" The Queen asked, readjusting her position so she could sip her wine. "She is pathetic and weak." She scowled. "Soft." She suddenly stood up and tossed the wine into the fireplace, igniting it with a fireball. "Maleficent is more than some petty human! She is a dragon!"

"She's not just a dragon either." Lily reminded her. "She is still human too, but yes, she is a dragon, and you have to understand that."

"Maleficent is fire incarnate." The Evil Queen snapped, pacing furiously. "She is the all consuming flame that shines brighter than the sun. She is beauty and she is light and she deserves to shine, not spend her days cooped up in a little house playing girlfriend to some self righteous bitch!" She screamed in frustration and kicked over a table. "I made a vow to show Regina that you cannot snuff out the darkness, that you cannot change what you truly are…"

"You're still going to do it?" Lily asked.

"No. I want Maleficent. I don't give a shit about Regina. I want my dragon!"

"Then instead of throwing temper tantrums, do something about it."

"I will!" The Queen roared, storming off to another room.

Lily chuckled to herself and reached for the bottle of wine to pour herself some. Liam looked up at her. "So, who do you want to win Maleficent's heart?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Whoever is worthy and will care for it like it's supposed to be cared for. Both of them have hurt my mom in many ways and in my opinion, despite how much I like the both of them, they aren't worthy. But it's up to my mom."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Maleficent slept with Regina in her arms, her dreams started to take a form that wasn't her own doing. Someone was manipulating them. Her instincts told her to wake up, to get out, but when she felt a soft hand on her arm, she started to calm down.

"It is only me, my dear." The Evil Queen's deep, invigorating voice whispered in her ear. The scene around them took shape and she found herself in a castle unlike any she'd seen before, reminiscent of her old one but less extravagant. There was a large roaring fireplace, a thick black rug and a chess table set up with two large, soft chairs beside it. "How about a little game?" The Evil Queen materialized in one of the chairs, in a simple, yet provocative dress. It hid virtually no cleavage, allowing Maleficent to see all she desired. It left the Queen's arms bare and had long slits in it to show off her legs when she lifted them to prop them on the foot stool nearby. Her hair was down, like an ebony waterfall that was just begging to be touched. "If you want, you can change into something more...comfortable." The Queen smirked and snapped her fingers, transforming Mal's clothes into the dress she wore to dinner. "That will more than suffice. Please, have a seat. Would you like some refreshments?" Mal warily sat down, slowly starting to relax. The Queen snapped her fingers and two servants rushed up with goblets of drinks and a tray of goodies. Mal looked up, finding that these servants were actually Snow and David, bound and muzzled, beaten and broken, but still forced to fall to command.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Midas' famous white gold wine." The Queen answered, sipping her goblet.

"I meant all of this." Mal waved the servants away and gestured to the room around them. "What is this?"

The Queen looked down. "You didn't want to meet me in our world so I created this one...for us. If I overstepped before, I am...sorry." That caused Mal's eyebrows to touch her hairline in shock. "I was only doing what I felt was right when I offered the idiots to Lily."

"That isn't why I didn't want to see you-"

"Because technically, you're with Regina? The hero? And you can't be seen with me. I understand, but I'm not going to give up."

"Shut up." Maleficent sighed, relaxing back in her chair. She smirked and propped her feet up. "This is a difference between you. Regina makes me feel human, but you constantly stir the fire within me. It blazes when in your presence. It flares when we touch." She licked her lips slowly. "Set the board, my sweet." The Queen leaned forward to do so before leaning back again. They played a few lazy games of chess for a while, simply enjoying each other's company, reminiscing about the days of old. Those days were long gone unfortunately and the ones ahead were too uncertain to speak of.

"Checkmate." Mal smirked after the their third game and the second one she'd won.

"Congratulations." The Queen smiled. "I must bow to a worthy adversary."

"Is that so?" Mal waved her fingers, drawing the other chair closer and moving the queen's feet in her lap so she could stroke the smooth tan flesh. "I remember when you used to bow to me every night."

"Give the command." The Queen said, her voice deepening with lust. She suddenly found herself completely in Mal's lap and nearly fell at the sudden change in position. She scowled. "You love to keep me feeling like a fool, don't you?"

"Yes." The dragon chuckled deeply. Her fire was tickling her, begging to be stoked, to be unleashed. The Evil Queen leaned her head back and closed her eyes as Maleficent burned her dress away. "Beautiful." She grabbed the Queen by her neck, wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her into the air, carrying her down the hall. She was directed to a bedroom and quickly tossed the smaller woman onto it. She opened her mouth and unleashed her fire. It swept around the room in a raging inferno, further stripping the Queen of her lingerie and Mal of her clothes as well. Her eyes glowed as her beast reared its head. It had been a while since the dragon had been let loose. "Do you really want this...Regina?" The Queen looked up at her. "That is still your name, is it not?"

"Yes...and yes."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So." Lily said, after having been left by the Queen, she and Liam decided to raid the kitchen. "Why did you join the black Knights so young?" she asked, popping a grape into her mouth. Liam was busy fixing a giant sub.

"Well, it wasn't the Black Knights when I joined, they were just Leopold's elite guards. But I'd always wanted to be a soldier."

"Protect the kingdom, have women throw themselves at you?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"More like playing at war." He replied. "It sounds terrible, but I've always been good at war. Strategizing, leading, fighting. The Evil Queen saw my potential and helped me hone my skills. In return, she received my unwavering sword and my unwithering loyalty." He pulled out a knife and sliced the sandwich in half.

"And she brought you back now, why?"

"Well, it was supposed to be just for the dinner. You know, make Maleficent jealous." He smirked. "I think she forgot the entire plan as soon as she saw the Dragon Queen in that dress."

Lily laughed. "I think you're right."

"Anyways, she offered me a position at her side. It was either continue slinging dead fish or live in a castle and occasionally lift a sword. Obviously, I chose the simple life." He pushed one half of the sandwich to her and she picked it up and took a big bite, blushing when he grinned at her. "She's not quite what I expected."

"Who? The Queen?"

"Yes. Without love, her heart, I expected her to be...unhinged? Completely deranged and devoid of human compassion. She hasn't shown me that."

"Well, she doesn't care about anyone, except me, you, Mom and that mirror. Everyone else is just meat sacks in the way."

"Yes, but how can she still love if Regina is the one with the heart?"

"Does she have a heart?"

"I don't think so."

It was something to ponder at least. A few minutes passed in comfortable silence as they ate. It was indeed strange how the Evil Queen seemed fixated on the family she didn't know she had. In her mind, Lily was her daughter and Mal, her rightful mate. She hadn't done anything to Regina, hadn't made any plans to attack the heroes again, her entire focus had shifted. Lily felt that the shift had occurred the moment they met, that the Evil Queen merely wanted what she felt was hers and was willing to take it. She was so unlike Regina, who was willing to wait and slowly build a relationship. At the same time, she had a family of her own to take care of and it did leave little time for Lily. Most of that free time was spent with Mal or Henry. The Evil Queen however, was more aggressive in her approach but still she made Lily seem like the greatest thing in the world just when they looked at each other. Maleficent had told her once before why the Evil Queen saw her in such a way. "Because if someone as dark and broken as us can make something so bright and beautiful, then everything was worth it." Losing Daniel, being forced to marry the king and be a mother to Snow, going dark, turning on the love of her life, casting her curse, losing everything...had been worth it. Just because Lily existed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Lily knew her mom was upset when she walked in the house. She removed her wet clothes at the door. Outside, it was pouring down rain. She ran into her room and put on some warm, dry sweats and a tank top. Maleficent was sitting on the living room couch, smoking what looked like a black cigarette. From the sweet smell, it didn't seem to be a cigarette at all. Her mom was wearing a little black dress and was laying flat on her back. "What's wrong?" Lily sat in the recliner, folding her legs beneath her.

"I had sex with the Evil Queen while Regina was here." Mal said, pulling the cigarette out of her mouth.

That was not what she'd expected. "What's that?"

"This is a piece of lava rock." Mal replied, blowing a ring of smoke into the air. "Much better than a cigarette and only usable to dragons."

"Okay, next topic. How did you have sex with-"

"In a dream. While Regina was asleep in my arms. Do you think that was bad?"

"You're such a player, Mom." Lily grinned. She got up and moved to the couch. Mal growled at her as she forced her to sit up. Lily sat next to her and took the lava rock out of her mouth to examine it. Her mother responded by blowing smoke in her face.

"If Regina were to ever find out…" Mal sighed.

"Was it... good? Being with the Evil Queen?" Lily asked, taking a puff of the rock. It made her fire stir in her gut, boiling and rolling pleasantly. The fire filled her with smoke and she breathed it out in a big cloud. "You're right. Way better than a cigarette."

Maleficent smirked. "I told you. And yes...it was good. It was fantastic. Bite it."

Lily raised an eyebrow skeptically before biting off a piece of the rock. It popped and ignited in her mouth like candy pop rocks. She grinned at her mother, who smiled. "Maybe you should tell the both of them that you're done with their craziness and you're going to date someone else. Someone completely random too, like Ruby or Tink or Jefferson. That should piss them off. Although technically they are the same person so it wouldn't really be cheating or anything."

"They see themselves as different." Mal said, then started to smirk. "But that isn't a bad idea. Who would agree to that though?"

"Wouldn't it be cool if you could like make a person with magic?" Lily chuckled to herself, biting off another piece of the rock. She looked at her mother and could practically see the gears ticking away in her head. "Wait, is that possible?"

"What?" Mal jerked out of her thoughts. "Oh that? Of course not, and although I enjoy playing playing with fire, no one else should get burned. Still, I will take you up on your suggestion."

"Wait, what suggestion?"

"That we go to the Rabbit Hole. Tonight."

/

The rain had stopped by the time Regina made her way over to the dragon house. Lily and the Evil Queen were sparring in the front yard, a blinding blur of steel and laughter.

"Watch your feet, dear." the Evil Queen instructed with a genuine smile. "Stay on your toes." She and Lily went back and forth, both of them laughing and Lily covered in mud.

Regina scowled as she walked up the porch. "Mom's not home." Lily called. "She went to the store." The mayor sighed and turned away from the door, watching her doppelganger and her daughter spar. She noticed a lot of wood collected on the side of the house and arched an eyebrow, wondering just what it was for. When the Queen and Lily tired of sparring, she soon found out as the Evil Queen made a track around the house, making it nice and dry, and magically made the wood craft itself into two chariots, one black, and the other red. She conjured four horses. Two large black stallions for the black chariot, and two red chestnut stallions for the red one.

"This is so cool." Lily grinned, magically cleaning herself so she could step warily onto the first chariot. The red one of course, designed specifically for her. The Queen only grinned as she stepped onto her great black one.

"Be careful, Lily." Regina called, getting a bit agitated.

"Don't worry, dear. She's with her mother. Mama won't let her fall." The Evil Queen called with a smirk. Regina glared at her, but again she was hardly paid any mind by her counterpart. With a crack of the reigns, both chariots took off. She scowled and pulled out her phone to call Mal. It was unnecessary as Mal pulled up to the house a minute later in Lily's red Bugatti. She got out, holding a dress wrapped in plastic, and walked up to the porch, eyebrows rising when Lily and the Queen rode by.

"How are you okay with this? Why haven't you done anything?" Regina hissed, following the blonde into the house. It was almost as if Maleficent didn't want to the Queen gone. Her magic couldn't hurt her, but her claws certainly could.

"Lily is happy. That is all I desire." Mal replied, walking into her bedroom. She removed her coat and shoes and hung her new dress up by the closet.

"What's the dress for?" Regina asked. It was a sleek and sexy ensemble, simplistic in design but it surely wouldn't look like a simple dress draped on the dragon's shoulders.

"Lily is taking me clubbing tonight. I wanted to look especially delectable for the evening, so she helped pick out a dress." The dragon tried it on to show her and it fit her deliciously, hugging all the right curves. It stopped about mid thigh and left long, smooth legs on full display, as well as only having one sleeve and boosted Mal's impressive cleavage.

Regina scowled at the thought of anyone seeing her dragon in such a thing. Even if she did look delectable. "Why would you want to go clubbing?"

"Because if I am to be consigned to wretchedly tiny town, then I want to do something fun." Mal changed her clothes back and hung the dress back up. She walked back onto the porch, smiling at seeing Lily have the time of her life. She was currently in the lead, trying to stay ahead of her half mother.

"I just don't understand." Regina sighed, moving so she stood in front of the tall blonde and could command her attention. Maleficent arched an eyebrow. "What if I were to go with you tonight?"

"What, to keep an eye on me?" The dragon flashed a toothy grin.

"Yes. And to gouge any others who look at you in that dress for too long."

"You're cute...but no. This is purely a mother-daughter evening. Bonding, if you will." the dragon, slowly and deeply, letting the younger queen know that this was not up for discussion. "Now, may I ask what you needed?"

Regina looked down, hating this feeling of feeling like some child compared to the woman before her. She hated that feeling. "Move back in with me." Mal's eyebrows rose again. "Please."

"Why?"

"I miss you sleeping with me, and seeing you every morning." Regina admitted softly. "You mean so much to me and I know it feels like I'm pushing you away. I'm not trying to, I promise. I just...I love you." A soft pair of lips against her forehead made her look up.

"I love you too." came the answer. "...but no."

Regina rolled her eyes but smiled a little when those soft lips touched her hair. "Why not?"

"Your place is with your family. Mine is with my daughter." Mal replied softly.

"And the Evil Queen."

There was no reply and Regina's head snapped up. "No." The dragon's eyes were following her daughter as she crossed the finish line first and jumped off the chariot and did a happy dance. She ran up the porch and into her mother's arms, so excited and pleased with herself, she was almost a child again. "You were marvelous, my dear." Maleficent purred.

"You really think so?"

"I know so. How about we celebrate your monumental win?"

"Alright, let's have a shot contest tonight." Lily grinned. She turned back to the porch. "Thanks, Queen. I have to go shower." The Evil Queen merely smiled and dipped her head. Lily raced into the house and Regina and Mal approached the edge of the porch. The Evil Queen waved her hand, creating a stables and paddock nearby and letting the horses roam free. She approached the porch as well, her eyes glued to Maleficent, yet again ignoring Regina.

"You let her win." Mal smirked.

"No, actually, she beat me fair and square. I was debating whether or not to blow out her wheel, but...she is my daughter and her smile is greater than any win." The Queen dipped her respectfully. Regina fought the urge to scowl. As if she really cared about Lily. "What's this I heard about a shot contest?"

"Lily and I are going partying tonight. Mother-daughter bonding." Mal replied.

"Oh? Sounds... interesting."

"It will be." The blonde smirked. "Lily's going to show me how to pick up guys. I've never had a young human male before. Stefan was a bit on the older side when we met." She rattled off. Regina and The Evil Queen were both glaring at her. She seemed completely serious and oblivious. Regina couldn't find a single tick to let her know that Mal was only teasing.

"Are you serious?" Regina hissed.

"Absolutely. You can lock me up, fuck Robin, Graham, maybe even Emma-"

"I've met had sex with Emma Swan!"

"-but I can't have a little fun?" Mal continued as though she hadn't said a word.

"Mom." Lily came back outside, holding a large white envelope. "This was the windowsill. You seen it?"

Maleficent immediately frowned. She took the envelope and sliced it open with a claw. Pulling out the card inside, she found that it was a message, written in elegant script. "Tonight. Look for the lady in red." It was signed with a kiss in red lipstick.

"Who the fuck is that from?" The Evil Queen demanded, teleporting to the dragon to snatch the letter. Regina angrily snatched it away and cast a spell on it to find the owner, but it didn't last long.

"You're seeing someone else?" Regina snapped.

Maleficent frowned, eyes glowing. "No, damn it. I don't know who that is from."

"Well it would appear Mom has a secret admirer." Lily commented. Regina scowled and teleported off. The Evil Queen gave Maleficent a funny look before doing the same. Lily laughed. "They're like children."

"They are." Maleficent chuckled. She looked at the letter in her hand.

"So who'd you get to be your date tonight?" Lily asked.

"No one. I spent the entire afternoon looking for a dress in the travesty they call a mall in this town." The dragon replied. "Completely forgot about that little plan actually."

"So you really don't know who sent that?"

"Not at all. But we'll find out tonight. Won't we?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

It was meant to be a fun night, but as Lily drove them out to the bar, she knew her mother was deeply in thought. Not good thoughts either. She pulled off the road and looked at her mother, elegant and beautiful. They had been ready to party but even her inexperienced eyes could see her mother's sadness. "Mom? What's wrong?"

Maleficent looked up, as though just noticing that the car was stopped. "Why did you stop?"

"You're upset. You can talk to me, you know."

Mal nodded. "I know. It's just… seeing you with the Evil Queen made me realize something. It brought back memories that I'd hoped to forget."

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"When I look at Regina...I see her for what she was. That little queen who walked into my kingdom all those years ago. So innocent and sweet. Today I realized...that's who I fell in love with. But that's not who she is anymore. I've been holding on to a memory. She's a hero now and a mother and I…"

"You're what?"

"I'm still the Dragon Queen. The Great Beast. I am proud of who I've always been. I don't want to change. Being good sickens me."

"You should be." Lily said. Her mother looked up at her. "You're amazing just the way you are." She smiled. "I didn't steal that from a song by the way."

Maleficent chuckled. "I think...I should break up with Regina."

"You know I only want you to be happy, Mom. Whatever you decide."

The dragon nodded. "I'm sorry if I ruined the night. I just-"

"Mom, don't apologize. I completely understand." Lily said.

Her mother looked up and smiled. "I will tell her in the morning. Tonight. We party."

"Tonight we party." Lily grinned. She started the car again and they arrived in record time. It was an amazing night. She never would've imagined her mother being a party animal but she could really cut loose when she wanted to. Lily ended up losing the shot contest but it was fun anyway. Their Lady in Red turned out to be Zelena, who was bored and wanted to have a bit of fun with her sister. She did look delicious in red. Mal obliged her with a few dances and bought her some drinks, but as the night wore on Lily could see that her mother was starting to anticipate her talk with Regina. It was near silence in the car as they drove home. Lily parked the car and started to get out, but her mother put a hand on her arm.

"Lily, I want to tell you something."

Lily immediately turned around. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just...no one knows why I truly hate Stefan and Aurora and I think that you should. You know very little about me as it is, thank Snow White and Prince Charming for that. I think you should know about your mother, why I do the things I do."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Mom." Lily frowned.

Mal sighed. "I know. But what do you know?"

"Well...Regina told me that Stefan broke your heart when he chose Briar Rose over you."

"He did." She nodded. "He promised that we would be together forever, and that he would love me for all time. But him choosing Briar Rose is not exactly why I hate him. It's what he did after that...You had an older sibling."

"What?"

The blonde smiled sadly. "I believed it to be a girl but she hadn't been born yet." Her smiled faded quickly, turning into an angry scowl. "Stefan sent assassins after me. Dragon hunters, treasure hunters, sellswords, mercenaries, any and everyone he could find willing to risk their lives to end mine. They failed to kill me, but your sister didn't make it. When I gave birth, the egg was broken and she was stillborn."

"Oh my god." Lily whispered. "I'm so sorry, Mom." If anything it made her love her mother more, for trying again to have her family and for sticking it to Stefan, that bastard. It enraged her and filled her with sadness at the same time.

"Do you know what hurt the most?" Maleficent asked. "It wasn't his betrayal, or even him trying to kill me. It was that he gave Briar Rose's daughter the name we had chosen for ours. Aurora...a new dawn, a new beginning. She was to be the start of a new era for me. After that, that's when I got angry. He killed my daughter and gave her name to another."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"How could you?" The blonde raised an eyebrow. She sighed and leaned over to kiss Lily's forehead. "I need you to know that I will always have your back, and I will never let anyone hurt you or take you from me. I won't fail again."

Lily nodded. She pulled her mom in for a hug and she felt Mal purring through her tears. They stayed that way for a few minutes before the blonde pulled herself back together and gave her daughter another kiss. "Mom?" Lily called as Maleficent exited the car. She quickly walked around the car to hug her mother again. "I love you."

Mal smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, my dear."

Xxxxxxxx

It was very early in the morning when Maleficent barged into the Evil Queen's castle. The Queen was sitting in front of her precious golden mirror, staring at it but not really seeing it. She turned when Maleficent stepped in. "Do you love me?" The dragon demanded at once.

"Yes." The Queen said, quickly rising to her feet. "I do."

"Why?"

"Because…" the Evil Queen scowled in frustration. "Why?"

Maleficent slowly walked forward. "Because I need to know that this isn't another mistake. That you won't be like the others who have tried to take everything from me. I want love, I want to just be me and to matter to someone else."

"You do!" The Evil Queen insisted. "I don't know how to explain you grown tired of Regina?"

"This isn't about Regina. This is about me and you, Queen. Right now Regina doesn't exist. I want to know that you will be what I have searched for my entire life and that this isn't just some rivalry with Regina, that you really **do** love me."

The Evil Queen again scowled in frustration, at a loss for a way to show the dragon her truest feelings, something she hadn't done since she had been with Daniel. Could she really find love, even after everything? She looked up at Maleficent and rammed her hand into her own chest, pulling out the tiny dark piece of heart that had come from her separation from Regina. It wasn't much, but it was all she was. She placed in Maleficent's palm. The blonde looked down at it. Small heart. Dark heart. Heart with a hole in it. "I really do want you, Maleficent, and Lily. I want to be...a mother." The Evil Queen said, swallowing thickly. "I want to be happy and you...make me happy. I will prove to you that I can do the same to you, I will prove to you that I am better than Regina, just tell me what I have to do."

Maleficent looked up at her. "You have to give this back to Regina."

/

Lily was surprised to find her mother already up and dressed early the next morning. She was told to get dressed as well, so she did. She showered and put on some jeans and a tanktop, not really understanding the situation. Mal didn't bother to explain it either as they walked to Regina's mansion. "Did you tell her?"

"Yes."

"Was she upset?"

"Yes."

Lily frowned. "Well, what's going on?"

"Do you love the Evil Queen?" Maleficent asked, ignoring her question as they walked. "Do you see her as a mother?"

Lily thought about it for a moment. Strangely enough, she did. In the past few weeks since her arrival, the Evil Queen had proved to be a fun companion, a wonderful confidant and even a good friend. They hadn't reached the motherly stage despite the Queen's love of pointing out that they were related. Lily was sure that one day she could see the Evil Queen as a mother. She told her feelings to her mother and the dragon smiled. "So you and her are gonna go out now?"

"Yes, in due time. First, we want to separate her from Regina, completely. I believe that the Evil Queen can flourish and thrive just as much as Regina can. She just needs…"

"Family." Lily said.

Mal smirked and kissed her temple. "I was going to say help...but family works too."

"But what about Regina? You two are just...done?"

Her mother shook her head. "Far from it, I'm afraid."

They arrived at the mansion to find the Evil Queen already there, staring down her hero counterpart who looked like she was about to rip her apart. Regina was angry and had clearly been crying, but she hardly let that bother her as she grabbed the piece of heart that the Queen handed to her. Lily frowned. "What is she doing? No!" Regina crushed the heart and threw the ashes on the ground. She froze as Maleficent arrived and Lily sprinted over to the fallen queen. "Queen? Come on, wake up. Please, wake up!" Lily shook her, but it didn't matter. Her evil mother was gone. Just like that. "Mom! Mom, we have to do something."

No one was listening. Regina stepped up to Maleficent. "Why? Huh? I thought we were going to work through this."

"There is nothing to work through, Regina." The dragon tried to explain. "I'm not like you. I don't want redemption and acceptance. I want my daughter and someone to love me. You have an entire family that doesn't include us, I let you go so you won't have to worry about us."

"But I love you. The both of you. You can't leave me, Mal, and I won't let you take Lily away from me." Regina said, tears starting to fall again. "the Evil Queen is gone anyway. I'm Lily's true mother. We can be-" Maleficent kissed her forehead and turned away to approach Lily and the body of the Evil Queen. This would be the ultimate test of their love for each other. The Evil Queen had given her life to prove her love for Maleficent, now it was up to the dragon to prove her love by bringing her back. Even if they didn't want to admit it, the Evil Queen and Regina were still one and the same. It wasn't hard for Maleficent to love the Evil Queen because she had always loved her, even when trying to remain faithful to Regina. They were always meant to be, she and Regina. She reached into her own chest and pulled out her heart, cracking it in half and giving a piece to the Evil Queen. The Evil Queen, who was completely honest with herself, who held little to no fear of anyone or anything, a regal beauty of darkness with only one love...Maleficent.

"Are you sure this will work?" Lily asked. "What if it doesn't?" She looked down at her half mother before ripping out her own heart, breaking it and giving a piece to the Queen too. Slowly a light started to pass over the Queen's body, shining from her new heart. A heart that was whole and bright. Lily leaped to her feet excitedly. "Come on, Queen."

Slowly...the Evil Queen opened her eyes, glowing golden like dragon fire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Almost a month had passed since the Evil Queen was resurrected by the dragons. It was a month of total silence and peace. You know except for the widespread terror of the townspeople after being informed that the Evil Queen was alive and well, without Regina's half to keep her in check. There was little the heroes could do besides wait until the Queen resurfaced again, but that hadn't happened in a month and instead of calming down, the people grew more afraid and nervous. That was what prompted their little visit today to the dragon mansion on the edge of town.

Regina was awestruck by the change she saw. Mal's house had always been large and exquisite, all dragons preferred to show off their wealth and status, and now that she was with the Queen one would expect a castle to await them. Instead it was a simple two story cottage made of stone. A garden of bright flowers surrounded it and a tall white stone fountain sat in front, sparkling water streaming out a the dragon centerpiece.

"Whoa." Emma said softly.

Regina cocked an eyebrow, looking around. She took a quick peek behind it, frowning at the sight of the small barn and the great tower that was Mal's new workshop, as well as a small apple orchard. She spotted the blonde dragon in the open field nearby with her sister, drawing in the dirt. "What's this?" The mayor asked as she quickly walked over. Zelena ignored her, as expected.

Maleficent paused to look up at her. "I'm preparing to create a portal."

"For what?" Emma demanded.

"Something was destroyed in the past. I want to retrieve it before it is destroyed."

"You're making a time portal." Regina said softly. "What is it you're trying to get back?"

"Does it matter?" Mal asked. "It won't cause any harm to the future, I assure you."

"Where is the Evil Queen?" Emma voiced. "You guys have been awfully quiet."

The dragon scoffed. "We like peace too, Miss Swan. Peace that you have interrupted." Maleficent finally stopped to give them her full attention, but Regina noticed that she kept her eyes focused on Emma and away from the secretly heartbroken brunette. They hadn't spoken since the day they'd broken up and it was rather heart wrenching to see the blonde so happy and bright while Regina felt like burning her counterpart alive. "The Evil Queen is probably home, at her castle." Maleficent continued to say.

"She doesn't live here?" Regina asked in surprise.

"You expect me to move in with someone that I'd only just started courting? What kind of woman do you take me for?" Maleficent asked mockingly. She waved her hand dismissively. "No, she and Lilith have been inseparable for the past 2 weeks. I believe I heard them say that they were planning to go down to the stables this morning." They all were very much aware that Regina hadn't gone down to the stables since the second time she'd lost Daniel and Regina silently wondered why they were going there today.

"Can we speak?" Regina asked. "Privately." Maleficent met her gaze for a moment before teleporting the two of them away to the apple orchard where they could speak in peace.

"How have you been, Regina?" Mal asked, seemingly with genuine concern.

"You first."

The dragon shrugged. "Fine, I suppose."

Regina shrugged as well. "Me too."

"Then why are you here?"

"The town is worried the Evil Queen is plotting something."

"She's not. She has to focus on herself right now." Regina frowned in confusion and the blonde went on to explain. "She has a new heart that she must adjust to, as well as finding a new purpose. It will take time for her to release all of her anger, although I sincerely doubt that will ever happen. At the moment she is preoccupied with getting to know Lily. There is nothing to fear...Unless you push her. Then she will snap as you are so prone to doing when pressed."

Regina sniffed, fighting back a scowl. "You've been ignoring me."

"I didn't think you were truly ready to talk, only to rant, scream, perhaps even beg. We have both made our choice. I simply made yours easier."

"By walking away?" Regina hissed. "By throwing **us** away?"

"I told you what I wanted in a companion and you couldn't give that to me while being a hero, while being friends with the Charmings. Now you will never have to be forced to choose between us."

"So you're just settling with the Evil Queen?"

"No. I'm trying something new. I'm trying to find my happiness. I won't change my mind."

"But Mal...She's not me." Regina hissed. " **I** am the one you love. I am the woman you fell in love with. She's just the product of a serum, a vessel for my evil with my face, that is all!"

"Maybe once." Maleficent said gently. "Now she's something else."

"I don't want to give you up, Maleficent." Regina said. "I love you, and I always will. This isn't over."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily cocked an eyebrow, watching the Evil Queen stare up at the stable doors. Her hands were trembling and yet she had a fierce look of determination on her face, but still refused to take another step forward. They had been standing here for quite some time, staring at the doors as the Queen worked up the nerve to step across the threshold. Regina may've moved on from Daniel, but for the Evil Queen the wound was still fresh, even after all these years only to have salt rubbed in it after losing her stableboy again when Whale brought him back to life. His death was the catalyst, the unfortunate end to a forbidden love that made Regina become the Evil Queen in the first place. His death, no, his murder was why she hated Snow White and always would. Over the past couple weeks Lily was trying to help her half mother get adjusted to the new change and work through both of their terrible pasts. But it was a slow process, not that she'd expected anything different. The Evil Queen held a grudge for decades. Getting over that was going to take a lot of work.

"We don't have to do this if you're not ready." Lily said.

"No, I-I…" The Queen took a deep breath. "I can't give myself to Maleficent if a part of me still yearns for the past."

"You have to learn to let go." Lily whispered. "It's what held you back all these years."

"I want to learn, but…" her mother looked down at her hands. "I don't want to remember."

"We can do it together, you know." Lily put an arm around her. "Tell me about Daniel. Come on. Think about the good stuff."

"I'll do better than that." The Queen raised her fingertips to her forehead, drawing out some purple magic or something. Lily frowned, watching in fascination as she crushed the magic in her hand and blew on it. Shimmering images of a young Regina blinked into existence, smiling and laughing as Daniel chased her into the stables. Lily and the Queen followed, watching the different memories play out: Regina and Daniel stealing kisses and playing in the hay, hanging on the stable doors like children. Lily's eyebrows rose at seeing the Queen so playful and cheerful. Losing Daniel just destroyed all of that. She felt bad for all of her mothers after knowing everything they'd gone through. It was heartwrenching compared to her own story. The Evil Queen smiled sadly as the apparition of Daniel turned to them, eyes suddenly full of pain. He raised his hand to her and the Queen did the same, allowing their palms to touch for the briefest moment before he faded away. The stables seemed darker after that and Lily held her half mother as she struggled to control her emotions.

"You can cry, Queen. I won't tell anyone." Lily assured her. The Evil Queen shed a few tears, but ultimately wiped her eyes. "Shall we try?"

Her mother nodded and Lily went over to a pair of stalls with some horses in it, a pale gray one and a black one. She opened the stalls and lead them out while her mother retrieved the tack and expertly put them on the mares. She helped Lily mount up before smoothly swinging into the saddle herself. "Thank you, Lilith."

Lily smiled. "Anytime, Mom." She kicked the horse and started forward, missing the look of surprise and happiness on the face of the Evil Queen. Lily believed that it was about time that she start embracing all three of her mothers. She knew she was going to need and want them in her life. She just hoped that Regina wasn't too upset about her helping the Evil Queen. Speaking of Evil Queen, she wondered if that was always going to be her name or if she would go back to being called Regina. Either way, she would now always be Mom to the younger brunette.

/

When they returned home, Lily was surprised to find Regina and Emma already there, arguing with her blonde mother. Her redheaded aunt was busy finishing the portal in the dirt. "Hey!" She yelled, breaking up the argument. "What's going on?"

"Our guests were just leaving." Maleficent answered. She looked at the Evil Queen and cocked an eyebrow, asking a silent question. Are you alright? The Queen nodded with a small smile at their daughter. Mal smiled as well and Lily frowned.

"What?"

"You're wonderful, that's what." The Queen answered. "May I go and lay down?" She asked Mal, who nodded. She walked away, arms wrapped around herself.

"Is she okay?" Lily asked in concern.

"She is. Regina does that when she's tired."

Regina scowled. "Mal-"

"No more, Regina." The dragon roared. "We can talk later if you wish, but I have things I must do now. Good day." Her tone left little room for argument. Regina looked angry enough to actually do so, but Mal glared at her, eyes glowing, and the mayor backed off. She met the dragon's glare for a few minutes before storming off with Emma in tow. Mal sighed and rubbed her temples. Lily took off after Regina.

"Wait! Mom!" Regina whipped around at being called Mom. Lily paused to catch her breath. "How the hell do you walk so fast in 5 inch heels?"

"Practice." came the soft reply.

"You want to do something later? Catch lunch at Granny's maybe?"

Regina smiled softly and nodded. "Of course." Her smile faded. "Will the others be joining us or-"

"No, just you and me." Lily assured her.

Regina smiled again. "Say at 4?"

"Perfect." Lily dipped her head and ran back to her blonde mother.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"I'm having lunch with Regina."

Maleficent smirked. "You're really trying, aren't you?"

"I am." Lily said firmly. "I finally have a family now, I'm not about to let that go without the fight of my life. Now, could you tell me what this thing is?"

"A time portal, dearie." Zelena answered. "Step back, please." The dragons took a simultaneous step back and Zelena cast a spell, causing the drawings in the dirt to light up with golden light. She raised her hands, drawing something out of it. The horse suddenly leaped out of the portal and all three women dove to the side to avoid being trampled. Zelena quickly ended the spell before anything else managed to come through. The stallion was huge, bearing a flaming red coat and a broad white band down its face.

"Lily." Maleficent grinned. "Meet Rocinante, your mother's treasured steed."

"He's big." Lily commented. They both looked up as the Evil Queen stepped out of the house, curiosity peaked by the sound of the familiar neigh. She screamed the horse's name in happiness and ran towards him. Rocinante even ran to her and lowered his head to be petted. "You give the best gifts, Mom. But what about Regina?"

"Don't worry. I have something for her too." Mal smirked. It quickly faded. "If she accepts."

"You guys talk about your relationship? That why she was so mad?"

The blonde nodded. "She'll learn to accept it though. I've made my choice. It was best for everyone." They watched the Queen and her stallion for a little while more, smiling at seeing her so happy.

Lily did her best not to comment on her mothers' relationship. She felt they would work things out sooner or later. At least she hoped they would. Maleficent was in a pretty good place at least, no longer torn and depressed. Either that or she'd gotten really good at hiding it. The Evil Queen was an unstable slightly bipolar mix right now. She went from happy and carefree to violent and angry in split seconds. She never directed it at Lily of course, and Mal often just laughed when she got angry. She was more than used to the Queen's wrath at this point. There didn't seem to be any side effects from her heart transplant either. Other than a little fatigue every now and then. She had a lot to adjust to and instead of focusing on that she spent the majority of her time with Lily, getting to know her daughter. The Evil Queen even started to call Lily her little princess. Lily's relationship with Regina was a bit strained at the moment, having not spent much time with her since the day she and Mal broke up. The young dragon hoped to correct that today.

An hour later she quickly showered and got dressed in jeans and a blue shirt, putting on her boots and jacket at the door.

"Where are you off to, Princess?" The Evil Queen asked from her spot on the couch where she and Mal were playing a game of chess.

"Lunch with Regina. I'll be back tonight. I want to catch a quick flight afterwards. I'll call you before I do. See you. Love you." She called over her shoulder. She paused just to hear her mothers called back that they loved her too before making her way out the door. She arrived at the diner promptly at 3:50. She was getting better at punctuality, something Mal had insisted that she learn after a few missed lessons. Lily smiled. She might be getting good at this whole family thing. It was a bit exhausting but maybe it would get better as time wore on.

Regina was already there when she arrived and the mayor's face just lit up when she spotted Lily. Lily took a seat and ordered a soda from Ruby. Regina was already sipping some tea. "Mal didn't make you do this, did she?" The former queen asked immediately.

Lily shook her head. "No. You're my mom too and I thought we should spend a little time together. If that's alright with you."

"Of course. I was just surprised." Regina admitted. "I assumed you were plenty happy with the Evil Queen as your only other mother."

"She's only half of my other mother. You're a part of me too, you know." Lily said. It was true that she had never particularly taken to Regina as her mother. It seemed so weird, especially considering how crazy their lives were. Still, she wanted to try and get to know all of her parents.

"How is the Evil Queen?" Regina asked.

Lily shrugged. "She's managing. Mom is keeping her busy." Regina scowled in disgust. "Not sex, just playing games and talking mostly. I think they're kinda starting over. Both of them have been so stuck in the past…" she sighed. "Did you know about Aurora?" She asked off handedly.

"Mal's lost child?" Regina nodded. "I'm a bit surprised she told you so soon. It's a secret she's closely guarded for quite a while."

"Does the Aurora here know where her name came from?"

Regina scoffed. "I highly doubt it."

"Hmm. How's Henry?"

"He's doing well. How is Liam?" Regina returned with a smirk.

"I don't know what you mean."

"I think you do."

Lily rolled her eyes. "He's just a friend, I swear. Besides I'm not gonna date a guy who's in my mom's back pocket. He's cool, but I don't like him like that."

"All the same, I wonder how Mal will react. She's very protective, you know."

Lily smiled. She knew. It was strange. She had spent her entire life alone, without her mother. Now she couldnt imagine being alone and she felt like she had known Maleficent forever. "Mom is amazing." She said simply.

Regina smiled as well. "I know. That's why I'm not willing to give her up."

"Queen won't either."

"Then we'll just have to see which of us is better."

It was a pleasant afternoon of conversation and by the end of it both mother and daughter were completely at ease with each other. "Oh yeah, Mom wanted me to give you something." Lily reached into her pocket and pulled out the golden chain with the simple golden ring hanging off of it. "Mom used the time portal this morning to bring back Rocinante for the Evil Queen and this...For you." Regina's jaw dropped as she slowly took it. "Before you get upset about her changing things in the past she already took the necessary precautions. Everything is good."

Regina smiled softly. "Tell her I said thank you."

Lily nodded and checked her phone. "Oh shit. I hate to run but I'm way late for a magic lesson. Call you later?" Regina smiled and nodded. Lily hopped to her feet. "See ya, Regina."

"Bye, Lily."

/

Things afterwards started to change. Lily got better and better at fighting and flying and hunting. She had more than enough mothers to teach her about magic and she was soon quite adept at it. Mal even handcrafted a staff for her and Regina gave her a headdress with two horns on it, almost like her mother's except it turned invisible when it was on her head except for the horns. Not only that, but the Evil Queen made her a new outfit. Dresses were not her thing so the Queen made her a dress pants combo. Black and red with rubies embroidered into the fabric.

Things were still rocky between Regina, Mal and the Evil Queen. Lily mostly kept her nose out of it. She didn't want to intervene unless it was necessary but she could see that this was not going to be a quick battle even though Mal had remained strong in her decision in choosing the Evil Queen.

Lily was just coming in from a swim with Liam when she found Regina and the Evil Queen nose to nose with fireballs in both of their hands. "Hey! What's going on?" She waved her hand, extinguishing the fireballs. Her mothers turned to her. "Where's Mom?"

"She went to the bathroom." Regina said.

"Apparently I can't even do that without you two ripping out each other's throats." Maleficent growled as she stormed back in.

"Mal, can I speak to you?" Regina asked. "Privately." The Evil Queen scowled as Regina followed the blonde into her bedroom.

"Maleficent chose me." The Queen snapped. "She made her choice. When will she understand?"

Lily sat down, continuing to dry her hair with a towel. "What is it about my mom that you like?" She asked with a smile. She enjoyed hearing the Queen talk about Maleficent. Whether she knew it or not but she became especially passionate when it came to the dragon.

"I don't **like** anything about Maleficent. I **love** everything about her. She is fire incarnate. Something beautiful but dangerous." Lily smirked, watching her mother walk back and forth, listing off things she adored about the Dragon Queen. "I love her hair, it's like golden silk. Oh and her eyes of course. And those lips...She is an incredible kisser. She tried to help me, to save me, and I was too stupid to accept it. I was too stupid and wrapped up in Snow White to see it."

"See what?"

"That she loved me." The Queen answered. "I should've been there when Snow stole your egg and I should've flayed and roasted her and fed her to her pathetic husband."

"Okay, okay, calm down, getting a little too detailed for my liking." Lily said.

"I love how fearless she is." the Queen continued. "She is the Dragon Queen, the Great Beast, that has laid waste to a thousand armies and kingdoms! A force to be reckoned with. She fears nothing and no one and is completely honest about who she is."

"Here comes the power trip." Lily muttered. She grinned with the Queen smacked her on the back of the head as she walked around the couch.

"I would surrender all of my power to my most hated enemy if it meant that Maleficent and I could live in peace." There was a bit of a pause. "Or I could just kill said enemy." She turned to go into the kitchen and returned with a long knife. "So simple I almost forgot."

"Hey, wait a second." Lily quickly got up and moved into her path. "Wait. Killing Regina is not going to solve anything."

"Threats must be destroyed. People that get in my way are to be disposed of." The Evil queen said, as though reciting some lesson. "It's simple logic, my dear."

"No, that's Cora's bull. You are better than that. Imagine how much better it will feel if you win mom without any underhanded tricks."

"When." The Queen corrected. "And it won't be underhanded. I'll inform her of what's happening before I kill her. I'll even make it quick and painful." She looked at the knife with a deadly smirk. "Sorry, I meant pain **less**." The Queen mouthed the words 'not really' to herself as she teleported behind Lily.

"Mom." Lily said, knowing that would get her attention. The Evil Queen spun around and smiled brightly, a genuine smile. She always did when Lily called her that. "Can I have a hug?"

"Of course, my dear." She practically skipped into Lily's arms and Lily hugged her tightly before snatching the knife. "No killing."

"Ugh! I haven't done anything evil in over a month. All of this remembering who I am is excellent. I appreciate the effort. But I do miss a bit of mischief and screams of agony."

Lily cocked an eyebrow. "Then why don't you go hang out with Zelena?"

"Who?" The Evil Queen frowned then realization dawned on her face. "Oh that's right, I do have a sister. Completely forgot that pretty little detail."

Lily smiled as she got an idea. "What about a spa day?"

"How is that more fun that torture? Speaking of fun things to do, did Grumpy survive after I stabbed him last month?"

"Yeah. Come on, it'll be fun."

"Now? And leave my precious dragon treasure unguarded? Not likely." She waved a hand dismissively until her eyes took on a dark glint once again. "How about I show you my dress?"

"I've already seen your 10,000 insane dresses." Lily said.

"I've been working on another one just for Maleficent. I would like your opinion." She waved her hands and smoke engulfed her for a few moments before it dissipated revealing the sexy and sleek purple dress that she had made. It hugged her every curve and sparkled in the light from the fireplace. It was a very dark purple with diamonds, amethysts and black gems sewn into the fabric. The Evil Cleavage was on full display. The Evil Queen's hair was brushed and neatly swept to one side and her makeup had been disposed of. She still managed to look flawless. "Well? Do you think she will adore it?"

Lily grinned as the door behind the queen opened. "See for yourself."

Maleficent's eyes grew wide when she spotted the Evil Queen. Her pupils even dilated and she licked her lips.

"I think I'm gonna head to bed. Later Moms." She grinned and went into her bedroom, putting a magical barrier to block any noise, whether it be screaming from Regina or moaning she didn't want to hear it.

/

Maleficent couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from the Evil Queen's body. She looked incredible.

"See something you like, Mal?" Came the seductive purr. The Evil Queen snapped her fingers and Regina disappeared, a powerful ward rising around the house to keep her out.

"Where did you send her?"

"To the lake. Don't worry, she won't drown. Not while our Princess cares for her." The Evil Queen scoffed. "However, Dragon, we have a small problem."

"And what's that?"

"You chose me. You brought me back. Why haven't you claimed me?"

Maleficent shrugged, eyes glued to the other woman's cleavage. "Where did you get the new dress?"

"I made it." The Queen grinned and spun, showing it off. "Just for you...to tear off."

The blonde queen growled deep in her throat, a primal sound that made the brunette shudder. Mal wrapped her arms around her waist and lifted her into the air. The Evil Queen giggled as she was carried into the bedroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Peace was just something Storybrooke was not meant to have. Not for an extended period of time anyway. For Maleficent, she felt at peace. Laying in a hammock with the Evil Queen draped over her chest, she was completely at peace. It was the first time in a very long time that she was able to feel this way and any opportunity to relish this feeling was quickly taken.

"What are you thinking about?" The Queen asked lazily, trying to cuddle closer to Mal.

"How serene life is." Mal replied through her purring.

"It's perfect, isn't it? I've never felt quite so at peace before."

"Savor it." Mal chuckled, stroking her back. It was such a beautiful day. Sunny and warm, not too hot, not too cold. "Where is our dragonling?"

"With Aurora. They've become quite close in the last month."

"I'm pleased. She needs more friends other than her mothers."

"Even if it's the girl with the stolen name?" Queen asked.

"If my Lilith is happy, then so am I." Mal said firmly. Lily was a very enigmatic child, often acting before thinking things through and almost always without consultation. Mal expected this though. Lily had lived on her own for a long time and dragons were often solitary creatures. This was in her blood and apparently Aurora was on her mind. She didn't know about that relationship, nor truly understand it, but she hoped Lily knew what she was getting into.

/

"I had no idea." Aurora said, walking next to Lily as they strolled along the wood trails to the troll bridge. "I know why I wasn't told, but still, to think my father would be capable of such a thing." She paused and looked up at Lily. "I should apologize."

"It won't matter." Lily shrugged. "It wasn't your fault and Mom's let it go."

"Still...I'm sorry."

Lily nodded as they walked in peace, arriving at the troll bridge and sitting on the edge of it. Things were peaceful in Storybrooke for once. It probably wouldn't last that long. In fact, she kinda hoped it wouldn't. Peace was boring.

"Thank you for telling me the origin of my name." Aurora said after a while. "I won't tell anyone else, I promise." Lily simply nodded. "You don't do a lot of talking, do you?"

"Not usually. Unless I'm talking to one of my moms."

"Are things going well?"

"They're going...somewhere." Regina simply was not giving up when it came to Mal, whereas the dragon spent her time with the Evil Queen without a care in the world. As much as she cared about Regina, Lily believed that Mal truly loved the Evil Queen. Maleficent loved her darkness and was just not ready to change any aspect of herself. She was a dragon, through and through. The Great Beast, Mistress of All Evil, none of that had changed. Not even when she was with Regina. Lily didn't think Regina would try to change her mother, but she was a hero now and Mal was still a villain. If they truly tried, they probably work past it, but she knew it would only be a matter of time before it caused conflicts with the heroes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In darkness, Regina sat on the rock in the middle of the clearing with Emma. Mal was on her mind, as she always was nowadays. It infuriated her, enraged her, and saddened that Mal had chosen the Evil Queen over her. That obsessive, possessive, sociopathic bitch had stolen Mal from her!

"Why are we out here again?" Emma sighed.

"You were the one who insisted on coming." Regina hissed at her.

"Henry was worried. He wanted me to talk to you."

"Well, you've been pretty quiet since we arrived." Regina retorted. Hearing a whisper on the wind and that familiar feeling she always got when something was hurtling at her head, she picked up the flashlight on the ground and shined it behind her without looking, illuminating her daughter trying to fly in silently and surprise her.

"This is bullshit!" Lily roared as she continued on overhead. It brought a smile to Regina's lips.

"What is this, a training exercise?" Emma asked.

"Yes, now be quiet please." She listened again. It was the same game she used to play with Mal, when the dragon had come out of hiding again and wanted to see if she still had what it took to be a dragon. Lily needed to make it into the clearing and landed, all without making a sound. Regina turned her head and shined the flashlight to the left, showing Lily as she was trying to make a silent descent.

"Son of a bitch!" Lily growled. "This is too hard! How the hell did you hear that?"

"I've had a lot of practice. Come on, try one more time. You can get it." Regina smiled. Lily took off again with another growl and disappeared over the trees to try a different tactic.

"You two seem to be getting along well." Emma commented.

"She's my daughter, of course we are."

"I just mean with the whole Maleficent thing. You still love her?"

"Of course I do." Regina scoffed, crossing her legs. "I always will. It's just...I don't understand why she would choose her over me? I love her, just as much as that thing does. Even more."

"I don't know, but you know you have us, right?" Emma sat down next to her. "And maybe...Mal isn't right for you. Robin would probably break his neck for another chance to be with you-"

"As if he could compare to Maleficent." Regina scowled. The mere thought of that excuse for a soulmate almost turned her stomach. He wasn't Maleficent, so he wasn't enough. She just wanted her dragon. That's all.

"Look, I know he isn't what you want exactly, but...you were happy with him…"

"When I had resigned myself to the fact that the woman I loved was dead. Now she's back and she doesn't want me, just the demon that looks like me." She sighed, picking up the flashlight again and shining it beside them, just behind Emma, who jumped off the rock to find that Lily had landed directly next to her.

Lily shifted back into a human, showing that she was only wearing a sports bra and tights. "Fuck this. This is too hard. What the hell are you? Are you sure you're human because that entry was fucking flawless."

"I heard you land." Regina smiled. "But you're getting so good. One day, you might even be able to sneak up on your dragon mother."

Lily scoffed. "Yeah, when she's old and half dead. I was this close." She held up her fingers to demonstrate.

"You'll get there." Regina assured her. Lily glanced disdainfully at Emma as she picked herself up off the ground. The brunette joined them as they walked back to where they parked the cars. "How's Mal?"

"Great. She's been great." Lily answered. "Doing a lot of flying lately." She shrugged. "But maybe-"

"What kind of flying?"

Lily frowned. "Um, I-I don't know-"

"Complex maneuvers, aerial acrobatics?" Regina pressed.

Lily nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

Regina sighed. "She's coming into heat. Dragons demonstrate their flying and fighting abilities to entice mates. I'm guessing my annoying counterpart was bearing witness every time?"

"I think so…"

Regina scowled. "She probably doesn't even realize it."

"Why wouldn't she?" Emma asked.

"Mal never spent a lot of time around other dragons and she lost her mom at a young age, so most of what she knows, she had to learn the hard way. We didn't notice she was going into heat when Lily was conceived either."

"Well, even if the Evil Queen mates with Maleficent, wouldn't the child technically still be yours?" Emma inquired.

"Not if Queen has anything to say about it, but I wouldn't worry." Lily said. "They're still taking things slow."

"Why?" Regina demanded. "Why would they need to take things slow?" She could hardly believe that when Mal barely waited to be alive again before she was in bed with Regina. Dragons used touch to reaffirm bonds and sex was an excellent example of that. Mal's heart had brought the Evil Queen back to life, proving how much she loved her, but she wanted to wait for anything else? It didn't make sense...unless they were waiting for Mal to go into heat… She stopped walking and grit her teeth. If that thing even touched Mal she was going to lose her mind. Why couldn't they just go back to the way things were before? She should've never split herself in half...What if...What if she put herself back together again…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Regina wanted to confirm her suspicions so she and Emma took another drive out to the dragon mansion.

"You sure about this?" Emma asked.

"Not really, but I need to see if it's true." If Mal was going into heat, there was nothing she would able to do to tear the dragon away from the Evil Queen. When they pulled up to the mansion they found a dragon sitting in the front yard. At first glance she thought it was Lily, since Lily was built thicker than Mal in dragon form. But the black scales and dual horns disproved that. Mal had put on a ton of weight and muscle. Gone was the slender, elegant dragon Regina had always known. In its place was a beast built for war. "Shit." It was yet another aspect of Mal being in season, making herself bigger and stronger to both attract a mate and fight off any other suitors.

The Evil Queen was sitting on the porch, watching Mal flex and show off her powerful form. "This is not good." Regina scowled, exiting the car. Emma followed and they walked up to the porch. The Evil Queen barely gave them a passing glance, instead focusing on watching Mal. She was wrapped in a large black piece of fur and was probably naked underneath it. She wore no makeup and her hair was left down, allowed to blow any way it desired. There was a black mark on her forehead, all a part of the ritual. Dragons desired power and strength above all other qualities. Mal would have to prove this through battle and the Evil Queen would have to do the same to prove herself worthy of being a dragon's mate. She wondered if Mal was going to conjure an army or something to fight. She didn't know that they were about to do something completely different. "Mal." She said as the dragon shifted back down into human form. She almost choked seeing Mal in the simple piece of fur that was fastened at her shoulder, the only clothing she wore. The same black mark was on her forehead as well. As a human, she didn't seem much different, except fitter maybe.

Maleficent turned to face her, scowling a bit when she spotted both her and Emma. "You can't be here right now, Regina."

"I know, but I need to talk to you just for a second. Please." She said softly.

Mal glanced at the Evil Queen, who made a shrugging motion. The dragon teleported them across the yard where they were out of earshot but still able to be seen. "What is it?"

"Don't do this." Regina pleaded. "Give me another chance to prove to you-"

"There is nothing to prove." Mal said.

"I can't let you do this. You'll be lost to me forever." Regina whispered. Maleficent touched her cheek. "Please."

"I love you, you know I do. I always will. But I have decided my place and it can't be at your side. You have worked hard to become a better person than you were, you have build something wonderful for yourself. Me being a part of that is impossible, and I can't take you away from them. They love and need you. You're a hero."

"They don't matter when it concerns you."

"You don't believe that."

"I will do **anything** to earn your favor again. I can put me and the Evil Queen back together-"

"No!" Maleficent suddenly roared. She took a deep breath and shook her head. "You wanted to be free of her."

"I didn't know that she would take you away from me!" Regina hissed. "Please, just one more chance."

"I can't-"

"You can wait until your next season. Please-"

"Why can't you get it?" Regina turned her head as the Evil Queen nearby. "She doesn't want you anymore. And I mean this in the nicest way possible."

"Nice? You don't know the meaning of the word." Regina growled at her. "You are nothing but a shadow, a shade, a vessel for evil with my face. That's all you will ever be."

"And yet she gave me a piece of her heart." The Queen snapped. "Our daughter gave me a piece of her heart. Yes, I look like you, but I am not you anymore! I am a piece of them and I know you cannot stand that, but it's true. She has moved on, with someone who isn't afraid to be with her, with someone who will treat her like she should be. Like she is the sun, like she is the reason I live, like she is everything! You may believe that she is, but you couldn't show it then, how can you do it now?"

Regina glared at her. "She is all that and more to me."

"You have a funny way of expressing that. Leaving her for the constant bullshittery with the heroes, treating her like some secret mistress than the woman who deserves the world, taking the side of idiots over the woman you supposedly love and your daughter?! You let the blonde buffoon kill her!"

"Who locked her away?"

"Enough." Mal snapped, teleporting them back to the others where Lily was glaring at Emma. "Regina, I'm sorry-"

"No." Regina said, aching for her dragon. It was almost painful to watch her look at someone else with love, to see her move on, to see her giving herself to someone else. If Mal and the Evil Queen completed the ritual, not only would it bind them together and potentially a child, but it would make it near impossible for Regina to win her dragon back.

"Why don't you guys fight for her then?" Emma suggested. All three brunettes turned to glare at her.

"My mother isn't some prize to be won." Lily growled at her. "You would know that if you weren't an idiot."

Emma returned her glare. "Look, I'm trying to come up with a solution to this."

"It's not your problem! You have nothing to do with this."

"There is a solution." The Evil Queen added. "Regina, back the fuck off."

Maleficent rubbed her temples as the arguing began and intensified. It was the height of her mating season and she absolutely could not be dealing with this right now. Everything was alive right now, the grass around her rubbing together form the wind was loud to her right now. It was that bad. Four heated women were just making this worse. Truthfully, she wanted nothing more than to slam both the Queen and Regina on the ground where they stood and fuck them until they couldn't walk. Emma, she wanted to punch and she wanted to lock Lily in her room until she was done with her mothers. "Gods, this is not my day."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	10. Chapter 10

It was the perfect spot. A barren hill didn't seem like much to regular people, but apparently, it was perfect for a dragon. Lily watched Mal begin the mating ritual. She shifted into dragon form, revealing that she had covered her belly in her most priceless jewels and gems so that she glittered like a gem herself. Wealth, one aspect of deciding on a mate. There was really no point for the extra stuff, Lily thought, but her mothers wanted to do it the right way so she simply stood and watched, fascinated by dragon culture. The next aspect was agility. Skill at flying of course was a must. Maleficent took to the skies. She spun and dove and climbed from great heights to low ones and back again, displaying her aerial prowess for all to witness.

"She's amazing." Liam commented.

"She is." Lily agreed, glancing at Aurora on her other side, who was watching with fear mostly. Every time Mal would dive, she would flinch. "You are such a princess."

"Technically, so are you." She shot back.

Lily smirked, ignoring their other two guests who had opted to stay. One seemed interested in the ritual and the other was probably wishing a certain someone would die. She didn't dwell on it. Her brunette mother was at the top of the hill, watching the show that was just for her.

Mal moved on to the next aspect. Power. Under normal circumstances she would demonstrate this by fighting other rivals, but since there were none here, she did the next best thing...She landed neatly and proceeded to rip a nearby tree right out of the ground. She crushed it, breaking it in half with a thunderous crack. More trees fell under her reign of destruction. She marked the earth with flames and breathed fire into the air, scarring her own land and causing small tremors. other Her mother made some kind of gesture and Mal shifted back down. Both women wore only a black bathing suit. It was the closest they could get without them being naked. The black mark on their foreheads was a small manifestation of Mal's family crest, an ancient design that was always passed from mother to daughter, one Lily would one day bear when she chose her mate.

Lily picked up the weapons at her feet and she and Liam handed two swords to Mal and a sword and a dagger to her opponent. "Don't kill each other, please."

"She just has to try not to die." Mal smirked.

"How will you know who wins?" She asked.

"Technically, we both win, but she just needs to put up a good fight, prove her skill. If she defeats me then...I definitely made the right choice. I want her to defeat me. She just has to work for it."

Lily nodded and returned to her place next to Liam and Aurora. Liam called for the fight to begin. It was the most amazing and brutal thing she had ever witnessed. Maleficent held nothing back and neither did her opponent, who ended up stabbing the blonde within the first 30 seconds. That was how she knew that they were going all out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the first in a very long time, Maleficent felt at peace. That evening, her mate defeated her in combat, shocking everyone watching. Everyone except her. When the battle was over, and their wounds had been healed, they retired to this hidden den for the first mating. The first of many. She looked down at the naked woman at her side, tracing the small scars along her back. Regina always disliked her scars. She thought they took away from her beauty, marred the perfectly smooth canvas of her body. But the Evil Queen always loved them, so did Mal. Testaments to the many dangers she had overcome.

"Mmm, again?" Came the sleepy question.

"Not yet. Rest. I didn't mean to wake you." She said softly. She smiled when her new mate crawled into her arms, burying her face in her neck. She winced slightly from where the bite had yet to heal. In the next month or so, the Evil Queen would take on a dragon form of her own and she would obtain the powers that came with being a great beast. "You fought well today."

"Thank you. You did too. You nearly cut off my hand."

"I'm sorry but I got a little upset when I had a sword rammed into my stomach." She chuckled, purring at the content sigh leaving the queen wrapped in her embrace. This precious woman, this gift. "I'm sorry I was conflicted. It'll never happen again."

The Evil Queen raised her head and looked into her eyes. "Don't be. I understand and I don't care. You're mine now."

"I am." Mal kissed her forehead and the Queen cuddled into her again.

"Will I be able to get pregnant?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Magic."

This hidden house she magically constructed against a cliff would be their home for the next month and they would mate over 100 times. Within the next 9 or 10 months after it, the Evil Queen would welcome a child into the world. Their child. This one would not be taken from them as Lily had. This one would grow up spoiled and strong and would not be afraid of the darkness. This one would know who they are, they would grow up a dragon and their name would not be stolen. She took a deep breath to quiet her thoughts. But that was too far off to be thinking about. She didn't want to plan too far ahead. They had to make it through the mating, the Evil Queen had to carry their child those months without anything bad happening…

"Stop thinking." The Evil Queen snapped, suddenly pushing her onto her back, making them both slightly sink into the soft bed. "I'm ready for our next round."

"Yes, ma'am." Mal smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Lily knocked on the mansion door and took a deep breath. It opened a moment later to reveal Henry, looking up at her. "Is Regina here?" She asked. He nodded and stepped aside for her to come in. She looked around as he lead her through the impressively home, a smile touching her lips at seeing so much of Regina within it. There were pictures of her half mother everywhere. Smiling and happy pictures of Regina over the years. Henry stopped at a door and knocked. There wasn't an answer although Lily knew that Regina usually up this time a day.

"She's in there." Henry said. "She hasn't been out in a while."

"I'll see what I can do." He nodded and went back into his room while she peeked into the room. First off, the room was huge. Ridiculously huge for one person. It was decorated in mostly greys and whites and the sheets on the bed were black. The curtains were closed, casting the room in near darkness. She could see Regina curled into a ball under the sheets, sniffling softly. "Mom?" Regina glanced over at the door but ultimately did nothing. Lily closed the door behind her and walked over to the bed. She could see that her mother had been crying and the fact that she didn't try to hide it assured Lily just how bad Regina was feeling.

"They're coming back today, aren't they?" Regina whispered.

"Yeah, supposed to be." Lily slipped off her shoes and crossed her legs. "I was worried, you didn't make our lunch date."

"Sorry, I didn't feel well." Regina's voice cracked and Lily immediately slid closer to her mother and pulled her into her arms. She could feel Regina just collapse into her embrace as she cried.

"It's okay, Mom."

"It's not." Regina hissed, sitting up and roughly wiping her eyes. Lily conjured a box of tissues for her. "The one person I love most in the world doesn't even want me. I pushed her away because I was so worried about losing this stupid little place in life. She was right, about everything and I'm so stupid-"

"No, you're not." Lily said sternly. "I get it, you lost Mom. I don't know exactly how to help, but berating yourself is not the answer. You're amazing in every way and I won't stand for you talking about yourself any other way." She honestly didn't know how to help her mother. Broken hearts take time to heal and even though it killed her to see any of her mothers unhappy, there wasn't much she could do either way.

After a while, Regina calmed down and they laid in bed and ate ice cream and watched some TV. It was nice for a while, until a blonde fool had to make her entrance. Lily and Regina were in the kitchen, eating some take out from Granny's when Emma arrived and Lily almost wanted to take her head off when she immediately asked about Mal and the Evil Queen. The woman possessed the tact of a fucking ant!

"Why does it concern you?" Lily demanded. "This is a family matter."

"I am part of the family-"

"Not this side."

"Enough." Regina said sternly. "The both of you. I'm tired of you two always arguing."

"Yeah, well, when she starts minding her own business then I'll stop." Lily replied.

"I'm the sheriff and the Savior, almost everything is my business." Emma smirked, stealing an apple off the table and biting into it.

"Bullshit. This doesn't concern your precious town, or your son. So, this isn't any of your business." Lily growled.

Emma glared at her before turning to Regina. "I'm sorry for what happened." Regina shrugged, looking down at the glass of wine she hadn't even touched. "Maybe...Maleficent could split herself in half, give you the other half." Lily instantly teleported the stupid blonde away.

"I swear, I need to rip her tongue out. I'm sorry for her idiocy."

"Runs in her family." Regina smiled sadly. "Besides, there would be nothing to split."

"What?"

"Mal is who she is. She's never needed to change. Who would want that?"

"Hey," Lily reached across the table to take her hand. "It's going to be okay. Everything will work out."

"It won't. There's no one like Mal and there's no one I want more." Regina gave her hand a squeeze. "Thank you for today, but I need to be alone now."

"Oh, okay. Call me if you need anything." Lily got to her feet as Regina did the same, taking the glass of wine with her. Lily stepped out onto the porch, giving her mom one last hug. "Promise me you'll call me tomorrow. I don't care if it's just to tell me you're okay. I don't want to treat you like...a child or something but I-"

"I understand." Regina said simply. "But you should be focusing on yourself, living your life. Go sleep with Aurora and Liam."

"Wait a minute, I'm not sleeping with either one of them!" Regina flashed a grin as she closed the door. Lily smiled to herself and teleported away. Behind the front door Regina let out a heavy sigh. She felt the glass crack in her hand, felt the shards slice into her palm and the wine burn as it splashed to the floor. She left it where it lay to go back upstairs and sleep, not interested in being in the waking world today.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dragon estate was quiet when Lily walked up the front steps. She walked inside, kicking her shoes off at the door, hearing the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen. She walked in and found the Evil Queen laughing at the top of her lungs as her blonde mother looked on with a proud smirk at having induced such laughter. Lily leaned against the doorway and smiled seeing them so happy. The Evil Queen had even toned down her wardrobe for some jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. Of course she accessorized with diamonds and a vast assortment of other jewels, but hey, she was a queen after all. Maleficent however, wore no such jewelry, still managing to be stunning in light blue jeans and a purple shirt. She was the first to notice Lily's presence and held out a hand to her.

Lily smiled and crossed the room to enter her blonde mother's embrace. "I see you guys are happy. Had a good...mating? I guess."

"More than good." Mal kissed her forehead and released her so the Evil Queen could welcome their eldest child home. She pressed her forehead to Lily's in a silent welcome before Lily stepped back. "How was your day?"

"It was good. I spent it with Regina." Lily poured herself some water and hopped onto the kitchen counter.

"How is she?" Mal inquired with genuine curiosity and concern.

Lily shrugged. "She's fine."

"Perhaps I should see her?"

"I wouldn't." Lily replied. "So, what are you guys planning on doing now? Just making babies?"

"Not at all." The Queen said. "Well, for now of course, but eventually we'll need to find something to occupy our time during recovery times and we've decided to do that by buying up the southern part of town and redoing the entire street. If I'm going to stay here, I'm going to have fun doing it and you are going to help me."

"Alright, when do we get started?"

"Tomorrow." The Queen lazily threw her mane of hair over one shoulder and turned to face her. "It has come to my attention that I cannot be as I have always been. I'm not Regina. Well, I am and I'm not. Make no mistake I have no intention of adhering to some law or any rules or spending any amount of time with the Charmings or Regina." She sighed and glanced around, almost nervously. "And I can't just be called the Evil Queen for the rest of my life in order to differentiate me from my former counterpart."

"You're going to pick a new name?" Lily asked, a bit surprised. She'd expected for her mothers to live their lives away from Storybrooke, staying away from the drama and rage inducing people that dwelled there, but that didn't seem to be the case. Although it really should've been a no brainer. People didn't want them there? Well, let's make sure we show up and piss everyone off. A villain's mindset of course. The name thing didn't really surprise her either considering Evil Queen seemed to be more of a title than a name. The Queen still responded to Regina, but Mal never called her that anymore and Lily never had.

"I haven't yet." The Evil Queen said. "But I'm looking. As well as names for our future son or daughter. What would you like, Lily?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't know. I don't even know anything about kids." She admitted.

"You'll be fine." Mal smiled at her. "I know it. Besides, it's much too early to be thinking about all of this. We haven't even confirmed a pregnancy yet."

"Without Regina's...softness…" The Evil Queen said, looking at Mal. "Do you think I could be a good mother?" A certain fear entered her voice then, one Lily had only heard once before. As far as Lily could gather, the Evil Queen did not seem to care about Henry in any capacity. To her, he wasn't her son and even seemed to dislike the fact that he bore the name of her father. Neither did she recognize Snow as her stepdaughter, she was more like an enemy. Any part of her marriage to Leopold and any member of the Charming clan were things she either wanted to forget or ignore the existence of. When it came to Maleficent however, and Lily, all of that changed and she proved that she did care for someone, only those she chose. This child, the baby they were going to have, it meant the world to her. She didn't even need to say it for Lily to know that.

"You already are one." Lily replied.

The Evil Queen beamed at her. "Thank you, Princess. Will you be wanting company tonight?"

"No, I'm tired, and I know you guys are going to have sex so sound proof, will ya?"

"Hmm, if we remember." Mal smirked, already looking her half mother up and down.

"Can we go stab some dwarves before bed?" The Queen asked, bouncing up and down.

"Not my idea of foreplay." Mal commented, reaching out to her outstretched hand.

"I can do it naked. It's no problem."

"And on that note, I say good night. Your majesties, have a wonderful evening. I will sound proof myself." She accepted a goodnight kiss from each mother and made her way to her bedroom, only to be stopped by a knock at the door. "I got it!" She walked to it and opened it, finding Henry standing on the other side.

"Is Maleficent home?" He asked.

"Um, she's busy right now. Is there something I can do to help?"

"I'm worried about Mom." He said. "I found broken glass today. She won't even talk to me. I need Maleficent to talk to her. She-she caused this...She has to fix it, because I don't know what to do."

Lily sighed. "Be there for Mom when she needs it. That's all you can do. No one can force themselves to feel a certain way for someone. Things like this take time."

"Time to do what?!"

Unbeknownst to the pair, another had heard the squabble. The Evil Queen was silent as she listened to the boy begging for someone to fix his mother. She rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone to send a text to Regina. That night, when she was certain the dragons were sound asleep, she crept away to meet her counterpart on the old toll bridge. "You look like hell." She commented, scanning Regina with disdain and disapproval. The madame mayor had put on one of her favorite pantsuits and applied her makeup flawlessly, but she couldn't hide the sadness in her eyes. Heartbreak radiated off of the woman. The Evil Queen almost felt bad for her...for a few seconds and then she was overcome with happiness at her victory.

"You called me here to gloat?" Regina let out a tired sigh and crossed her arms.

"No, I wanted to tell you your son, with his undeserving name, came by the house today. He was whining about his broken mother."

"So? That's all you wanted to see me about?" Regina demanded. The Evil Queen smirked seeing the barely contained rage behind her counterpart's facade.

"You feel like killing me, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I've always felt that way."

"Mmm, no you haven't. But you're right, I did call you to deliver a final message in the hopes that it will help you move on, as well as deter you from trying anything stupid in the future." The Evil Queen walked forward as she reached into her own chest and pulled out her heart, placing it on the stone railing next to Regina. It was bigger than it used to be and just as dark. There was no hole anymore either. Beneath the darkness however, it glowed with a bright red and gold light, like a hunk of gold itself. Without it she felt empty, soulless. It connected her to the two most important people in her life.

"Bold of you. I should crush it right now." Regina replied.

The Evil Queen smirked again. "We both know you won't because Mal and Lily would never forgive you. This proves what you hate the most. They love me. They did whatever they could to bring me back to life after you killed me. Which is fine, I'll let it go this once. I'm a changed woman now. I have to set a good example for my future little dragonling." She grinned at Regina's pained expression as she put her heart back in her chest, almost instantly feeling rejuvenated in doing so.

"I never should have released you."

"You're probably right, but you did that of your own volition. **You** separated us because you didn't want to have your darkness weighing you down anymore. **You** didn't want to be the Evil Queen anymore, you didn't want the name staining your good girl record. So you set me free. Your problem is you want the best of both worlds. You want to be the reformed villain, the good guy, the hero, but you were too afraid to walk down the street with Mal. You were afraid that showing her love would ruin everything you worked for. You wanted a secret romance. Mal is too great to be a secret anything. She deserved the world. She deserved more than your world. She should **have been** your world."

"Don't talk to me about Mal." Regina growled, her lip curling in anger.

"You're right, I shouldn't have to tell you about my mate." The Evil Queen nonchalantly reached into her boot and pulled out a dagger. She turned it over so that it reflected the moonlight, admiring the jagged edge before teleporting straight to Regina and forcing her back against the railing with the dagger pressed tightly to her neck. "You know how far I was willing to go to destroy Snow White. I will go a thousand times farther to remain at Mal's side. I will slaughter you, the Charmings and everyone in this town to do it. The only time you will ever feel Mal's love again will be in memories and dreams."

Regina's response was a powerful sonic blast that caught her completely off guard. The next thing she knew she felt the harsh slap of the water as she crashed into the lake. She scowled and swam to the surface, in one motion, tearing apart the bridge and sending her counterpart into the water as well. More powerful blasts of magic began ripping through the water. They reappeared on the bank and the fight began again…

/

"What the hell happened to you?" Maleficent asked when a dripping wet Queen walked into their bedroom.

"Just had a friendly little chat with Regina."

"Friendly huh? That was you two making all of that noise?" Mal got off the bed and walked to her, using magic to remove her clothes and assess her wounds. There were plenty of bruises and a couple of cuts. She had to pull a dagger out of the back of her lover's shoulder and then the Queen went to take a quick shower. She returned swiftly, joining her dragon in their bed without any clothes on. "We will talk about this in the morning."

"Yes, my dear Maleficent."

Mal kissed the top of her head as she fell into the dragon's arms, relishing in the warmth of her embrace. A peaceful silence settled over the home and it wasn't too long later that the Evil Queen found that same silence strange. Something was wrong. The house was never this quiet. What was missing? A minute later she received her answer when Mal finally fell asleep and she started purring, the gentle hum of a content dragon filling the room. The Queen smiled and snuggled closer to her dragon, placing a few kisses along her jaw and on the side of her neck. Her purring changed to a growl.

"Do I need to kick you out of the bed again?" Mal asked, without opening her eyes.

"As if you don't like it." The Queen purred.

"I do, but I am exhausted. I'll make it up to you in the morning."

"First thing?"

Mal opened one eye. Her lip quivered as she tried to fight off a smirk. "So be it."

The Evil Queen grinned and kissed Mal full on the lips. The dragon groaned softly as she returned it, her hands snaking up the Queen's back before moving back down again, her nails gently scratching the soft flesh and making the Queen all the more hungry for her. Without warning, Mal threw her across the large bed and curled up beneath the sheets.

"You would throw the mother of your children?!"

"When she is distracting me from my sleep? Absolutely." Mal replied. She started laughing when the Queen dove on top of her and pulled the brunette into her arms. "Okay, okay, go to sleep now."

"As you command." Her lover giggled softly. The dragon started purring again and eventually that beautiful sound lulled her into sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Early the next morning, Lily found herself dragged out of bed by her brunette mother, who had yet to learn the beauty of sleeping in like her blonde one. The Evil Queen was excited to take her out this morning and show her something. Lily showered and stepped out to find that her half mother had laid out an outfit for her. "Practicing for the baby?" She smirked.

"No." The Queen smirked. "I just think that you would look nice in this. I tried to adhere to your style sense and tone down all the silks and diamonds on the fabric, but I brought plenty of jewelry."

Lily rolled her eyes and slipped into the dress her mother had selected. It was a simple little black number. It was soft to the touch and hugged every one of her curves to perfection. She was bid to sit and the Evil Queen did her makeup, hair, and draped her in priceless diamonds and rubies. "Whoa…" She whispered when the Queen had finished and pushed her in front of the mirror.

"Whoops. Almost forgot." Her mother smirked and snapped her fingers, making elegant heels appear on her feet. "Beautiful. Well, you're always beautiful actually. This just accentuates what's already there." Lily was still staring at herself in the mirror. Her hair had volume now. Thick and luxurious and perfectly curled, the Queen gave it a little more length and touched up her face with makeup. Fancy dresses, heels and makeup were three things she never cared about growing up. Food was more important. "Where have you been hiding this figure? It's gorgeous. You should show it off more often." She took Lily's hand and was prepared to lead her out of the room.

"Wait!" The Queen whipped around, looking concerned, her eyes scanning her daughter to see if something was wrong. "I've never worn heels before." Lily admitted. "I'm gonna fall."

Her mother smiled. "Then we will practice. A queen's walk is key to her image." She herself was wearing impressive open toe stilettos and walked in them as well as her other mother did. "Shall we?" She looped an arm through Lily's and lead her slowly into the living room, where Maleficent and Liam were waiting. "Mal, our child has never worn heels before. We must teach her before our trip today." She waved her hand, making heels appear on the dragon's feet. "Let's show her how to walk."

Lily sat down on the edge of the couch, subconsciously trying to hide her legs in the short dress. She was always careful of her surroundings, always noticing things others wouldn't. It came from when she had to change her name and move across the country, but that was a story for another time. She had noticed her mothers and the way they walked and they happily demonstrated it now. The Evil Queen's walk was a thing of beauty honestly. She had a pronounced strut, a bounce in her swagger that spoke volumes to her confidence. Maleficent walked with long strides and a natural glide. She was a dragon and hardly ever cared about someone else's eyes upon her, but if she walked by, you would be compelled to stop and stare. "I'm not going to be able to do this."

Maleficent took her hands and pulled her up. "Give it a try." Lily carefully stepped forward, trying to stay on her tiptoes. She felt the Queen behind her correcting her posture a little.

"Just think, Princess," The Evil Queen said. "You are the daughter of two of the most powerful people in the world. You are a dragon, whose bloodline has existed for thousands of years with dragons whose legacies and accomplishments are the stuff of legend. Based on your allowance from Mal, you are one of the richest women in the world. You alone bore the darkness of another person and survived and are currently thriving. You were born into greatness. A power like no other flows through your veins. Pour every ounce of that into your footsteps." She peeked over Lily's shoulder with a smile.

"You should be a motivational speaker." Lily said.

"She didn't say anything that was untrue." Maleficent replied. Lily looked down, blushing under the heavy praise of her mothers. They believed in her so strongly, expected her so much of her and she really didn't believe herself to be capable of such things.

The Queen took one of her hands and looked at it as she spoke. "You alone are enough, Lilith." She looked up and met her eyes. "Just you. You're more than enough. Nothing will ever change that. Not darkness, not vengeance, not madness."

"Thanks, guys." She whispered, feeling her cheeks burn again.

The Evil Queen kissed her cheek and perked up again. "That's enough practice for now. We have a lot to do today." She gave Mal a quick kiss and lead her and Liam out the door. The warrior followed a few steps behind them as they walked through Storybrooke, turning heads as they did so. It felt weird. She'd spent so much of life flying below the radar and trying to avoid detection that it was strange to have so much attention. The Evil Queen didn't care though, even though they were probably looking at her for a very different reason. She lead Lily down to the edge of town, where her mothers had bought up most of the unused buildings and empty houses. The Queen chose a large factory and took them inside. It looked deserted and rather empty, all of the equipment having been removed and taken to Mal's workshop for her to salvage parts for who knew what. "This is where it will begin."

"What will begin?" Lily asked, looking around.

"A new era." The Queen looked around with a devilish smirk on her face. "As much as your mother and I enjoy the peace of the last few weeks, we are very bored, so we have decided to...bring a little gift to Storybrooke."

"And that would be?"

"Chaos."

/

Everything ached. Even after healing all of her wounds, Regina could still feel the ache of the Evil Queen's fireballs searing her flesh and the bruises sustained from her angry fists. Everything hurt. Now she was in as much bodily pain as her heart was, knowing that Maleficent had chosen to mate with that monster over her. Without the Evil Queen's darkness, she should've felt lighter than air, happy, free, but...all she felt was pain. And anger. She was sitting in the living room, watching the fireplace when she felt another presence in the room. "Get out." She growled.

"Is that any way to address an old friend?" Gold asked. She heard his footsteps on the carpet and out of the corner of her eye, saw him sit in the couch to her right. "I heard what happened." Regina said nothing, silently staring at the flames caressing the wood, burning away the bark layer by layer. "What are you going to do about this?" She ground her teeth together, trying her best not to explode on the old man. "I understand why you separated the two of you." Gold said. "But you have to know that the two of you will not be able to coexist apart. Without you to ground her, she could prove difficult to control. You were her logic and reason. Without you, there is only anger and madness. She could come after you or Henry-"

"Just stop. For fuck's sake, **stop** trying to manipulate me into doing your dirty work again!" Regina snapped, turning to glare at her mentor. "She already has come after me. She took Maleficent from me. She's trying to take Lily. All of this bullshit is just you trying to convince me to destroy the Evil Queen so you won't have to. If I could, I would, but I can't." She turned back to the fire with a scowl of disgust at her former mentor. "The Evil Queen doesn't care about you. Beyond Maleficent, you are nothing."

"Did Maleficent teach you all she knew?" Gold asked and she smirked. "Did Maleficent give you the power to-"

"Shut up! **That** upsets you after everything I just said? You and my mother were everything I hated about myself. The Evil Queen would not exist without you. You think you made me? You taught me magic, yes, but that was only to cast your stupid curse. You ruined my life and lied to me and manipulated me countless times because you are a selfish coward whose son was better off without him." The flames suddenly leaped out of the fireplace and wrapped around her throat, forcing her head back into the chair. Gold got to his feet and walked into her line of sight. She stopped being afraid of him a long time ago though and she knew she wasn't in any real danger. If he so much as hurt her, the Charmings would be on his ass in seconds.

"Watch your mouth."

"The Evil Queen hates you, Rumpelstiltskin. She always has. Because as much as you like to pretend that you actually helped me, all you did was nurse that anger and pain. She knows about all of your lies. The only reason she hasn't tried to kill you is because she knows she can't. Hell, the only reason half the world has not risen up to kill you is because you're the Dark One. If you could be killed without someone else becoming the Dark One, heroes and villains would walk hand in hand to cut you down. Bitter enemies would share drinks at the celebration of your demise. Maybe then there would be peace and everyone would live happily ever after without your meddling in things that never concerned you." Gold scowled at her, the flames tightening around her neck. They didn't burn, but she felt the heat. "Maybe that's why Belle left you too. I know I would. I wonder if Belle is with Killian right now." She grinned. "I wonder if she misses you…" She laughed deeply at the notion. "Who are we kidding, the pirate is probably a thousand times better than you in bed and I can safely say that he is nowhere near as much of an asshole to her as you. Almost all of your past loves managed to escape you, you know. Milah would rather you had died and ran off the first chance she got. Mother ripped out her own heart rather than stand by your side and little Belle...She truly loved you and all you did was lie to her. Yet another person who is better off without you, Dark One."

"Disrespecting me will not make Maleficent love you. Nothing will."

Regina only laughed, using her own magic to force back the flames, returning them to their proper place. "You're right, but thanks for making me feel better and besides, I didn't say anything that was untrue and we both know it. If the Evil Queen ever becomes a problem for you, deal with her on your own. Now, get the hell out of my house." Regina returned her gaze to the fire and ignored him. She heard his footsteps on the carpet as he made his departure. They were heavier and faster this time. He was pissed. It made her smile. It was finally time for him to hear the truth. The man had made an enemy of anyone who ever stood by his side. Even the villains hated him and the heroes barely trusted him. Belle left him for Killian a while ago and seemed much happier while he was miserable. That almost made her grin. It didn't last, however, because after a while, the pain returned. What was she going to do?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	12. Chapter 12

A month later found Regina sitting in a booth at Aesop's Tables, a small bar near the Rabbit Hole, but was much quieter and far more peaceful. She felt it suited her guest more than Granny's. She nervously tapped the table in front of her. The waiter came over and asked if she wanted to order anything. "Red wine please. The best bottle you have. I don't care about the cost. Oh, and some cheese fries please." He nodded and walked away. The door opened and drew her attention to the arrival of Maleficent. She almost forgot to breathe seeing how beautiful the dragon was. They hadn't seen each other since their last talk-well, argument. Maleficent was almost glowing. Long golden tresses were curled perfectly and a dark purple dress hugged every inch of her figure. Regina licked her lips, remembering how much she loved that figure. She quickly stood up as Mal approached and dipped her head, motioning to the booth. The dragon arched an eyebrow, but did sit down.

"Hello, Regina." Mal said.

Regina smiled as she sat down. "Hi, Mal. I ordered some wine for us. Unless you can't drink that anymore…"

"I'm not pregnant, Regina." **Not yet**. It was shocking that she wasn't yet, considering Regina knew that the Evil Queen would not stop at nothing to tie Mal to her, if only to hurt Regina. The bitch hadn't done anything unlawful in the past few weeks, but that was never a good sign.

"Oh, I thought...since your season was up that…"

"My mating season might be up, but that won't stop me from getting pregnant."

"Oh." Regina shrugged. At least she was happy. "So, um, what have you been up to lately? Besides the whole pregnancy thing."

Mal leaned back in the seat, crossing her hands in her lap. "Learning about our daughter and this world. Training her. She is improving substantially. So determined, like her mother."

"Mothers." Regina corrected, glancing up when the waiter returned with the wine and poured them each a glass. Mal's eyes lit up when she saw the fries and quickly leaned forward to eat. They shared the plate as they chatted. "Does Lily know how wild her dragon mother was back in the day?"

"Oh please, you weren't even thought of when it was back in the day."

Regina smirked. "Not true. I seem to recall you mobilizing your armies to attack King Midas in one of the craziest wars the world had ever seen."

Mal scoffed. "The man can turn things into gold with a touch. He could just replace everything I stole by going outside and picking up some rocks."

Regina rolled her eyes, enjoying the memory of the dragon returning with all the gold she had commandeered to add to her hoard. It never occurred to her to question just why Mal had done that. She could've attacked Midas many times, long before she actually had. Now that she thought about it, Mal had been particularly nasty during that time. "Did you do that because you were pregnant?"

"Yes, so I could have enough for Lily's hoard."

"How much gold does a dragon need?" Regina asked.

"All of it." Mal smirked.

Regina laughed softly. They ate and drank like old times, mostly talking about Lily. Their daughter was truly something else. It would take some time, but she was steadily coming into her own. Every day she was getting better and no matter what happened between them, they could both agree that their love for their child would never change. "I really wish we got to raise her." She found herself saying.

"What are you talking about? We are." Mal smiled.

"You know what I mean. I wish I would've known."

"Would that have changed anything?" Mal asked, sipping her wine.

"I want to say yes, but now I have no idea. It changed something for her." She said, referring to the Evil Queen.

"It did." Mal agreed.

Regina sighed and looked over at the dragon as she finished the last of the fries. She was purring softly and seemed to enjoy the wine. There was so much Regina wanted to say, so much she wanted to have again. "Mal…" The blonde turned those beautiful blues to her, an eyebrow arching slightly. "I want to apologize. The Evil Queen was right about me telling you to get over what the Charmings did. That was wrong on so many levels. No one was hurt more that night than you and Lily and I had no right to ask you to forgive them."

"It's fine, Regina."

"It's not." She said. "I know that things are probably always going to be awkward and weird between us now. I accept that. I… I ruined my chance. I don't want to just be your friend, Maleficent and I don't even deserve it, but if that's what it takes just to have you in my life again, I'll take it. I promise, I'll back off. I just...I miss you." Mal was too important to lose completely. She'd done it before and it was torture. It was just as bad now, watching Mal love someone else, but she would take that over being avoided and ignored.

"Do you think you can handle that?" Mal asked, tilting her head.

"For you, I can try. I **will** try." She waited while the dragon seemed to think over her words. She was more than willing to compromise with Mal now, but she wasn't sure what would happen if Mal or the Evil Queen were to produce a child, how she would deal with that, but she would do it for her dragon.

"So be it." Mal said, making her grin. "Now, more french fries." She ordered some more and Regina's thoughts turned to happier subjects.

"So, I've heard some things around town."

"Terrible things I hope." Mal said, smiling childishly as she pulled out a fry, stretching the cheese as far as it could go. Regina rolled her eyes at her.

"More about you buying those abandoned buildings near the docks."

"Oh. Why did you put abandoned buildings in Storybrooke?"

"Forgot to fix it. Don't change the subject."

Mal ate the french fry with a smile. "Well, Reina doesn't really have anything in this world. All of her things are still technically yours and after a dozen shopping sprees, she came up with the idea of creating something to give Lily."

"Wait, who?"

"Reina. Evil Queen. That's the name she chose."

Regina frowned a little. "And what exactly is **Reina** going to give Lily? An abandoned building?"

"A kingdom."

"What?"

"I'm not allowed to say anything more than that and honestly I don't really know more than that. It's apparently going to be amazing."

Regina was arched an eyebrow. What was she up to? Building a kingdom to give Lily? Was she planning to take over Storybrooke? Lily wouldn't want that. She wouldn't even care about it. That would only inspire a riot. Mal tapped the table, gaining her attention again.

"I wouldn't worry about it."

"Of course you wouldn't. You're not on her hit list." Regina replied.

Mal hummed. "Did the Dark One visit you?"

Regina arched an eyebrow, thinking of the last conversation she had with her former mentor. "He did, not long ago. He tried to convince me to kill the Evil Queen."

"Really?"

"He didn't say as much, but he didn't need to. I know him. He thinks the Evil Queen might be too unstable and might come after him. For what reason, I don't know. He still believes he saved me all those years ago. I think he was shocked to find out that the Evil Queen always hated him."

Maleficent's purring stopped instantly. "Excuse me." She pulled out her phone and made a call. Regina polished off her wine while the dragon spoke softly to _Reina._ After a moment, she hung up and stood up and Regina quickly did the same.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

"No, I have to go have a chat with the Dark One." The dragon was growling now. Regina paid their bill and followed her as she stormed out, furiously strutting down the street for a moment before teleporting straight to Gold's shop. Regina couldn't help but feel a little excited watching her storm off like that. She had to see what happened next.

Maleficent burst into the pawn shop, all fire and fury. Gold walked out of the back and was instantly punched so hard he was sent straight through the glass counter. Regina gasped and quickly grabbed Mal's arm, pulling her back before she did something crazier. Gold's magic was already working to heal himself, but he had to pull out the glass shards in his abdomen one by one and the sound of his ragged breathing made her want to cover her ears. Mal pushed Regina away and grabbed Gold by his shirt, lifting his dead weight with ease. "How dare you? You think you can walk into my house, threaten my mate, in front of my daughter, and not expect repercussions?" She growled, eyes burning with dragon fire. "You've been dealing with heroes for far too long. I am not the Charmings. If you ever try something like this again, I promise you, I will spend the rest of my immortal life making yours a living hell. By the time I'm done with you, you will be praying for death." She dropped Gold and even Regina cringed at the thud he elicited when he smacked the broken glass. Mal turned around and walked out of the establishment without another word. Regina couldn't resist laughing out loud at the struggling man.

Gold flashed a smirk that twisted into a pained grimace. "She'll never love you. You've lost her. Forever."

"Wow. Getting slammed through a glass counter wasn't enough to shut your mouth?" Regina hissed, following after Mal. She found the dragon getting into her car, still growling under her breath. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I need to go before I blow that entire building up." Said Mal. "We can continue this another time."

Regina nodded and took a step back as the blonde roared off.

"Hey, Regina." She turned, finding Emma walking towards her. "I was just coming to find you. Was that Maleficent I just saw?"

"Yes."

"So, you two are getting back together?" Emma asked.

"Um, no." Regina shook her head, picking absently at her nails. "We're just friends. Forever will be now. If something doesn't happen, that is."

"You sure that's wise?" Emma frowned slightly. "You clearly still love her-"

"It's better than nothing." Regina snapped.

"Regina...that's just going to hurt even worse. Don't do that to yourself. She'll be moving on with the fucking Evil Queen of all people and you'll still be heartbroken. I know you don't want to hear it." She said, moving in front of Regina again when she turned around to avoid this conversation. "Look, Maleficent chose the Evil Queen, the darkest, most terrible part of who you were, over the woman you've become. You've made some mistakes, but if she can forgive the woman you were, then she doesn't deserve you now. You're better, you're brighter, you're a hero and you earned that."

"Miss Swan, I appreciate the gesture, but you don't understand. I can't just stop myself from loving her." She wished she could just turn off her feelings like the blonde seemed to be able to do, but her heart just didn't work that way. Considering she spent years with Mal and then another brief few months when she was brought back to life, there was too much history and love wrapped in those tumultuous years to simply forget. "Maybe one day…"

"It's been over a month." Emma whispered, glancing around to make sure they weren't overheard. It wasn't a good place to be having this conversation and they both knew how much this town liked to talk.

"Don't you think I know that?" Regina scoffed. "Believe me, I've noticed every second, every minute, every hour that has passed since I lost her. It's all my fault and I can't just drop it. Don't you think I wish I could? How long did it take you to get over Neal? Or Killian?" She almost wanted to take her words back at seeing the pain on her friend's face. It was obvious that the blonde hadn't gotten over her most recent breakup with the pirate. The split came out of nowhere for everyone else, but Emma seemed to feel it was coming. They decided to take a break, but that break didn't last long before they officially parted ways. Apparently there was history between Killian and Belle that moved them to a new relationship and the pair were happy together while living at a house near the sea. As much as Regina hated that her friend was sad about the situation, she couldn't help but be a little happy about the poetic justice inflicted upon a certain dark individual, who not only broke up his own marriage with his own stupidity, but pushed his former wife right into the arm and hook of his most hated enemy. "Sorry. That was a little soon."

"I'm just trying to help you." Emma shrugged, looking down. "I made you a promise."

"Thank you for that, Miss Swan, but no one can ever be Maleficent."

"So you're just going to never be with someone again?" Emma asked.

Regina shrugged. "I don't know. If I meet someone, then of course, but right now, I would just like to go home." With that, the brunette teleported back to the mansion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We'll need more tables. Maybe a chandelier, or even an ice dragon sculpture." The Evil Queen said. Lily wrote it down while her mother checked the steaks she had just made. Next to her was a plate of recently made french fries that Mal insisted on having with every meal now. "And a bar. Have to have a bar. Dragons love drink." She said, picking up a glass of champagne.

"Really?" Lily asked.

"Yes. It takes a while for dragons to get drunk, so they enjoy drinking. They make the best wine."

"What would our lives be like if we were around other dragons?" Lily asked, looking up at her half mother.

"Well, for starters, you would have a dozen more brothers and sisters."

"Seriously? A dozen?" Lily frowned.

"If not more." Reina shrugged. She smirked at Lily's frowning face. "You do realize that you are in fact a dragon? The average number of eggs a dragon has at once is usually three. It's actually pretty strange that you were the only child Mal had. Probably because you were her first."

"So lots of kids is part of being a dragon?"

"Large families are." Reina nodded.

"And dragons just have babies forever?"

Reina laughed softly. "Yes. Think of a lion. A lion's main goal is have to his own pride, start his own family, pass on his genes. It's sorta the same for dragons, but it depends on the dragon and the breed. Some can have multiple mates and dozens of children. There are a lot of factors that come into play. Age usually isn't one of them." Lily hopped onto the counter to ponder this new information. Reina watched her for a moment. "You know, if you grew up with others of your kind, you would be already be a queen. Leading armies, fighting off suitors, building your own kingdom, collecting your own hoard."

"Sounds time consuming."

"You're an immortal. You have all the time in the world." Reina turned back to the food and Lily thought about that. She wasn't sure how she felt about living forever. Of course her blonde mother had explained it all to her. Technically she could still die, after being killed or getting sick or anything of that nature. It was still so much to think about. Her whole life she thought she was human and now she had to learn how to be something else.

"So, what else don't I know?"

"Many things. Mal could tell you better than I."

"Is she still mad at Gold?"

"She's still down at the lake cooling off. He's lucky that I'm turning over a new leaf or-"

"New leaf?!" Lily exclaimed with a laugh. "So that hit and run a couple days ago on Leroy had nothing to do with you and Zelena?"

"Absolutely not." Reina scoffed with a small smirk. "However, I commend whoever did it."

"You really hate dwarves."

"I do. They're worse than ogres. Ogres smell better and are far less annoying." She cut off the stove and Lily looked down at the list in her hands. There were a lot of things Reina needed for this gift of hers. She had no idea what her half mother had planned, but she was excited for it. It seemed like it was going to be fun, and as long as Mal was happy, she was too.

"Have you ever thought about it?" The Queen asked. "Being a mother? Finding a mate?"

"I'd love to be a mom. Maybe find a mate." She shrugged. "Just have to find the right person, I suppose."

"So...your little friends…"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Aurora is just a friend and Liam works for you."

"So if I fire him...you would be happy?"

"No." Lily scoffed. "I **am** happy. Just seeing you and Mom happy makes me happy. You don't have to go out of your way for me."

"You do realize that I'm going to do that anyway, yes?"

"I know."

Reina smiled and turned back to the rest of the food. Lily watched her with a small smile. Without the occasional relapse into darkness and the homicidal tendencies, she was almost normal now. Just having her new name and being with Mal, she just seemed so happy. It was just crazy that Regina had done all of this just so she could be happy and the Evil Queen turned out to be the one living the dream. Lily didn't really know how to help her other mother besides being there for her, but she silently made the decision to do whatever was necessary to help her.

"I should go and check on Maleficent. Watch this for me?" Reina said.

"Sure." Lily got down and put away the notebook. A clash behind her made her spin around. "Mom?" Reina let out a ragged breath, one hand clutching at her chest. Lily came to her side to help her up. "Is it your heart? Is something wrong?" She grabbed at her phone to call her other mother, hoping she was in human form to answer. Reina put her hand over the phone.

"Stop it, it's...fine."

"Fine?! It's not fine!" Lily snapped.

Reina straightened up and leaned against the counter. "Mal is doing something. Your hearts…" Her words were cut off by coughs and Lily rushed to get her a drink of water. "Whenever either one of you feel really powerful emotions, I feel them too."

"What's Mom doing then?" Lily frowned, watching in concern as the Evil Queen pulled herself onto a chair and drank some more water. The answer to her question came when Mal nearly tore the door off its hinges in her haste to come in the house. She came into the kitchen and grabbed the Evil Queen to plant a heartstopping kiss on her lips. After a minute, Lily cleared her throat and Mal stopped, a big grin lighting up her features.

"I'm pregnant."

/

After lunch, the family sat down again in the living room. Reina was almost sitting under Mal and the dragon hadn't stopped purring since delivering her monumental news. "Okay, we need to talk." Lily said. "What should we prepare for?"

"I agree." Her brunette mother said. "I wasn't there the last time."

Mal nodded slowly. "We'll need a lot of food. When I get too big, I won't be able to hunt either."

"I'll keep the fridge stocked and I'll practice my hunting. Done." Lily said.

"I'll need herbs." Mal continued. "I have a list." She conjured it in her hand and Reina snatched it and read it.

"I know where most of this grows and Zelena has an herb garden. She should have the rest."

"We need to start thinking about names-"

"We can start tomorrow while I go look for your herbs. Lily, come with?" Reina cut in.

"Absolutely. We might need a bigger house too."

"I can design one tomorrow as well."

Mal laughed at their enthusiasm, but made sure to bid them to slow down. There was no rush. She would not be giving birth for many months. Both her lover and daughter were far too excited however.

"Does this mean you'll have three kids?" Lily asked.

"Why would you-"

"We've been talking all day about dragons." Her mate explained.

"Well then, it's a possibility. I could have less or more. I doubt I will have more though."

"There's so much to do now." Reina murmured. Lily could see the gears spinning in her brain, each turn counting off the list of things that would need to be done to prepare for the birthing.

"And it will get done. We don't need to worry right now."

"Of course not." Reina said, although they all knew she was just going to ignore that advice.

"Why don't I get started on the shopping today and go visit Zelena for the herbs while you guys figure out building a nursery and a den?" Lily suggested.

Maleficent nodded but tore the list in half before handing her a piece of it. "We'll go get the herbs in the forest."

Lily arched an eyebrow, but nodded anyway. She assumed it was just because they wanted to talk or something. "Alright, I'll get right on it." She teleported away in a cloud of red smoke.

Maleficent and Reina got dressed for a walk and Mal shifted, inviting the Evil Queen for a ride. It had been a long time since she was able to carry her mate above the clouds and it always felt good to stretch her wings. The Evil Queen directed her with taps on her flank to where the herbs grew and it took no time at all to cross the forest to their location.

"I haven't seen that thing in a long time." Reina commented after they'd landed and Mal conjured her staff to use as her walking stick, stirring up fond memories of their strolls through the Forbidden Kingdom.

"I haven't felt the need to use it besides training with Lily." Mal replied, smirking at the sight of the former queen who still wore her elegant long red coat that almost always accompanied her in her days in the other world. "Now that we are alone for the moment, I need to do this." She walked to the Evil Queen and pushed her against a tree, claiming her lips for her own. Reina moaned and surrendered to her immediately. Mal growled softly under her breath, feeling the flames in her belly churn, spreading warmth throughout her body. This was her mate, her bonded, her chosen, the mother of her children. She was a dragon's mate, a queen. After the last few months of constant fighting and warring, she needed to know that she was secure, that Maleficent was hers and would be until the day their bond was broken. "Come along, your majesty." Maleficent said, breaking the kiss abruptly. "The days are turning cold and I think a nice fireplace would sound wonderful after this." She started off, acutely aware of her lover following after her. The forest was beautiful in the evening light. The golden rays breaking through the leaves and branches overhead made for a stunning sight.

"Maleficent?"

"Hmm?"

"I am excited about this. You know that is my dream to give you more children, but...I am afraid." Came the soft admission.

Mal paused to pick a few of the herbs that resembled white flowers and slid them into a satchel she conjured on her waist. "Afraid of what?" She asked.

"You know who I am, what I am, where I came from." Reina said softly, bending down to pick some more. "I was not born in love and I was raised in harshness, hate and cruelty. The last thing I want is for another child to endure that and I do not want them to adopt my darkness, my hatred. What could I teach our children?"

Maleficent turned around and touched her cheek, placing a soft kiss to the brunette's forehead. "You will teach them that a mother's love is far stronger than her darkness. You will give breath to their first words, strength to their first steps. You will teach them all that you know. One day, you will wake up with so much love in your heart you will drown in it. All of that bullshit that came from Cora won't matter. Our children will not allow it to stay, because you will finally be you." She wiped a stray tear away from Reina's cheeks and kissed them. After a few moments, they went back to pick more of the flowers before moving on to find the next batch. "As for your hatred, my love, find another way to channel it."

"What do you mean?" Reina asked as they walked.

"I hated Stefan. I hated him with a passion bordering on madness. I hated him, his wife, his children, and every member of his kingdom. My hatred spanned decades, generations, and my wrath...nearly consumed an entire kingdom in flames."

The Evil Queen's eyebrows rose. "My father told me about the Great Fire. I had no idea that was you."

"The fire spread so quickly…" Mal whispered. "Too quickly to contain. Once my rage had passed, I saw the decimation and… my heart broke. That was my legacy. I would bring nothing to the world but fire and ruin."

"I would think your anger was justified. The man attacked you and killed your baby and then named his new baby the name you had chosen for yours. Had I known I would've laid siege to his castle myself."

Maleficent smirked. "I know you would've, but he would not have been worth the effort and lives lost. No, I needed a new purpose besides hatred. It was only destroying **me**. He was happy and loved, with a wife and child and even though I knew I would hate them all until my days are done, I decided to find something else to fuel the fire. That's when you came along and gave me the boost I needed. I wanted to bring Lily into a beautiful world and to do that, I had to forge it."

"As lovely as it is hearing about a man that I cannot kill, I don't understand the purpose of this. Besides, Lily didn't even get to see that world because of the fucking Charmings."

The dragon smirked again. "That is precisely my point. Purpose. That's what you need. Your purpose for so long was to rip out Snow White's heart. To be honest, I wouldn't even care if you did that now, but, our lives are more valuable and far more important than that bitch and her pet shepherd."

"My purpose is you. My purpose is Lilith. My purpose is our children. That's all I care about in this world."

"Well, I want you to also care about yourself." Mal replied, pausing to look at the queen. "I want you to do the one thing you have never been able to do."

"And what is that?"

"Enjoy yourself. Enjoy your life. That's why I want to take our time with this. There is no rush. We're free of that nonsense. Humans are the only creatures that rush to do this and that. Probably because you have the lifespans of fish. I'm over it. I want to just be."

"Then we will." Reina said.

Maleficent looked around at the quiet forest before taking Reina's hand. She teleported them home, throwing her staff and satchel across the bedroom and magically removing their clothes. The herbs could wait for now. She needed to have her mate at this moment. Reina let out a soft giggle when Mal picked her up and dumped her on the bed. She crawled across the sheets to her lover and pecked her lips. "I love you, Reina, my queen."

"I love you too, my dear Maleficent."

The dragon let out a soft purr. "Allow me to show you how much."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!

A/N: Next chapter is going to be a bit different in that I don't think I've done a real chapter from the Evil Queen's point of view, so next time we'll get a look at what's really going through her mind.


End file.
